


Christmastime Chaos

by ChompJames



Series: Holiday Curse [11]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Clumsy Waverly, F/F, Fluff, Ice Skating, Injury, Saint! Nicole, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChompJames/pseuds/ChompJames
Summary: All Nicole could feel was a barrel of excitement building in her chest. Laying in bed on her side, hand cradling her head, she watches as Waverly slept. Little puffs of air leaving those gorgeous pink lips, a little snore every once in a while, hair manically scattered on a light turquoise pillow. Nicole decided to ignore the drool escaping the right side of Waverly’s mouth. Even though she found that cute as well.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Holiday Curse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633618
Comments: 39
Kudos: 147





	1. One Year

**Author's Note:**

> It’s here! This is part one of the final installment of the Holiday Curse series. It’s been a blast! Thanks for sticking with me while I torture Nicole for no reason what so ever!

_December 23rd 5:59 AM_

All Nicole could feel was a barrel of excitement building in her chest. Laying in bed on her side, hand cradling her head, she watches as Waverly slept. Little puffs of air leaving those gorgeous pink lips, a little snore every once in a while, hair manically scattered on a light turquoise pillow. Nicole decided to ignore the drool escaping the right side of Waverly’s mouth. Even though she found that cute as well. 

With a quick glance to the clock Nicole smiled widely before looking back at Waverly bundled up tighter than a burrito in her four blankets. “ _Hey baby._ ” 

Whispering so Waverly wouldn’t be woken rudely out of her sleep Nicole could barely temper down the elation that was bubbling. “ **_Baby. Wake up_**.” 

A muffled “ _mmmphm_ ” was all Nicole got back in return along with a wrinkled forehead. With a roll of her eyes Nicole exhaled loudly. 

Waverly was the  _hardest_ person to wake up. If there was an award for it she was sure that Waverly would win it without a doubt. 

“ _ **Cutie. Baby. Wake up**_.”  Nicole whispered a little louder with a slight shove to Waverly’s covered shoulders. 

“ _Friggin go away moose_.”  Waverly sighed in what seemed like frustration as she threw the covers off her upper body.

Chuckling softly Nicole wasn’t sure what that even meant. Mentally ticking a ‘ask about that later’ box in her mind as she gently but firmly grabs ahold of Waverly’s shoulder and shakes her a bit harder. “ _ Sweetie. Time to wake upppp... **I-** **oh fuck**.” _

Without warning Waverly had sprung up like a terrified mummy with her fists flying. 

One of those tiny yet powerful fists caught Nicole right in the side of her neck. Causing a firey pain to shoot from what seemed like every single tendon in her neck straight to her brain. 

“The moose is loose!!” Waverly sleepily yelled as Nicole ducked under a fist that was coming straight for her nose. 

“Waverly!” Nicole shouted as the smaller woman sleepily wiped at her eyes. “Christ.” 

Not the best start to their day. 

“Wha happen?” Waverly mumbled looking around the room. 

With a painful roll to her neck Nicole huffed. “You hit me in the neck you little maniac.” 

Sleepy faced Waverly was always adorable though. So Nicole cuddled up to her half asleep girlfriend as she peppered kisses to warm cheeks. 

“What time is it?” Waverly giggled. 

“Six in the morning.” Nicole replied.

“Nicole! What the hell. Why did you wake me up so early.” Waverly grumbled. “Is the house on fire? Are you severely injured?”

Nicole shook her head to both questions. “I’m taking you on a date today.” 

Narrowed hazel eyes bore into her own. “Is it starting right now?”

Once again shaking her head Nicole smiled. “No. Like noon or so.” 

“Nicole. You woke me up at six in the morning just to tell me you’re taking me on a date in six hours?” Waverly whined. 

This time Nicole nodded. “I’m sorry. I’m just so excited. It’s to celebrate one year from our first date...we’ve been dating for a year babe!” 

The bed squeaked as Waverly shot up quickly. Having to bend her neck to watch her girlfriend stand on their bed with a huge smile. Waverly started to wiggle her body chaotically and Nicole couldn’t stop the laughter as she stood to join her. 

“A year babe! A whole year since our first date!” Waverly shouted as she took Nicole’s hands in hers. “The best and worst date I’ve ever had in my life. Changing my life for the better!” 

That date. The date that started her on the road to a chaotic but amazing life. “Best date ever.”

All of a sudden Waverly started jumping. Jumping on the bed. Like a little kid. Such a childish thing to do. So of course Nicole joined her, still holding hands, while chanting “best date ever” over and over again. 

Nicole probably hadn’t jumped on a bed since she was six. She understood why as she had to duck quite a bit to make sure her head didn’t hit the ceiling. Waverly didn’t have that problem being a good six inches shorter than her. 

She’d take the fact that she would have to duck and maybe have a crick in her neck to watch the sparkles in Waverly’s gorgeous hazel eyes. She would do anything possible in the world to watch Waverly be overly joyous and smile as large as she was. 

“God I love you.” Nicole whispered a little out of breath from the jumping. 

The jumping stopped almost as quickly as it had begun. “I love you too baby.” 

The words have been spoken before. Plenty of times. Multiple times a day even. Yet when Waverly said those amazing words today Nicole felt her heart skip a beat. The air in her lungs seemed to be useless as she struggled to breathe. 

Bad timing to not be able to breath really as the next thing Nicole knew Waverly was jumping forward, cracking their foreheads together, and Nicole was falling. Not very far at least as the hardwood floor in their room caught her safely and  hard . Wind being knocked out of her as Nicole just stared at their ceiling with a throbbing head. 

“Oh shoot.” Waverly yelped as she looked over the bed. “You just looked so mesmerized and I don’t know I felt this sudden strong urge to kiss you!” 

It was cute actually the way Waverly was sort of hovering above her on the bed. Looking a little frazzled and still sleepy. Nicole rubbed her forehead with a smile. Nothing was going to ruin this day for her.  **Nothing**. 

“It’s alright babe.” Nicole said. “Just a little bump. No big deal.” 

With just a little struggle to get up Nicole jumped back on the bed. Waverly still looked worried and Nicole couldn’t blame her.

Waverly bit her lip. “How your leg though? It’s alright?”

After finally getting the cast off her leg last week Nicole had been extra cautious to make sure the atrophied muscles in her leg didn’t take a big hit anywhere. It was odd looking. She had never been happier to shave her leg in her life. Paler than normal if that was even possible and incredibly thin. 

Usually she was proud of her legs. They were strong enough to help her scale mountains and to squat a decent amount of weight. Now her calf muscle looked like a child’s. Every day since getting the cast off Nicole would work it out. Slowly of course. Muscles didn’t appear overnight. It was a long process.

Nicole wiggled her leg at Waverly shoving her lightly with her foot. “It’s fine sweetie. I think my back took most of the hit. My gangly leg is fine. Promise.” 

Waverly still looked unsure as she cast a look at Nicole’s thin leg. “I trust you so if you’re saying your leg is fine then it’s fine. Could we please go back to sleep though? I’m exhausted.” 

Feeling a little fatigued herself Nicole agreed. “Cuddle me. I wanna be little spoon.” 

With a laugh Waverly agreed as she laid on the bed with open arms. In no time Nicole laid beside her and felt the smaller woman mold her body to hers. Nicole loved being the big spoon but secretly she cherished the times when she was the one being cuddled and protected from the world. 

Small kisses peppered her shoulders as Waverly snuggled in even closer. “I love you Nicole and I am way too excited for our date today.” 

Inside Nicole was worried about it. She wanted it to be perfect but knowing the  _Holiday Curse_ was lingering would definitely try to ruin it. 

“Me too baby. Now go to sleep grumpy head.”

The little smart ass comment was rewarded with a hard bite to her neck. “Baby. No kinky stuff during the holidays.” 

The vibration of Waverly laughing shook the bed as Nicole joined in on the laughter. “You’re right. Okay. Serious time. It’s sleep o’clock.”

Nicole pulled Waverly’s arm around her tighter. “Love you baby.” 

“Love you too my love.” Waverly said with a yawn. 

Eyelids feeling heavy Nicole relaxed and let sleep take her over. There’s no better feeling than sleeping in the arms of the person you love. 

🤡☠️🤡☠️🤡☠️🤡

After waking up at a actual reasonable hour Waverly was surprised that Nicole wanted her to drive to the homestead. 

‘I wanna pick you up like it’s an actual first date.’ Nicole had said. Waverly thought it was a little  out there  but Nicole had planned this so who was she to mess up her plans? 

When she entered the homestead Wynonna was sprawled out in very short briefs and a almost see through tank top. “Uhhhh...do you have company? Of the male version?” 

The look Wynonna had given her was one she had seen plenty of times in her life. Half ‘are you kidding me’ and half ‘you’re so stupid.’ 

“No Waverly I don’t have male company. It’s my house. I can sprawl out half naked binging TV shows and stuffing myself with cheese crackers if I want. It’s a free country.” 

She wasn’t being judgmental. She just wanted to make sure she wasn’t interrupting a private moment is all. Hands up in surrender Waverly smiles. “Just wanted to make sure I didn’t need to make a quick exit is all.” 

Quirking her eyebrow and shoving two crackers in her mouth Wynonna looked a little mischievous and Waverly wasn’t sure she wanted to even know why. 

“What are you even doing here? Have a fight with Red Mountain?” Wynonna asked. 

With a huge smile spreading across her face Waverly shook her head. “No! Nicole has planned a date for us since it’s the one year anniversary of our first date. Isn’t she romantic and dreamy?” 

The gagging noise from Wynonna was typical but it didn’t bother Waverly in the slightest. She was used to it and she knew for a fact that Wynonna loved Nicole like a sister. Two peas in a pod.

“Still doesn’t explain why you’re here baby girl.” Wynonna said with a click of her tongue.

Wringing her hands Waverly blushed. “She wants to pick me up here. Like a real first date. Walking to the door and knocking and everything.” 

The cackle leaving Wynonna’s throat was a bit annoying but Waverly ignored it. “That is the lamest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I think it’s sweet.” Waverly defended with a foot stomp. “Now you be quiet about her.” 

“Whatever you say baby girl. Whatever you say.” Wynonna laughed. “Hope this date goes a lot better than the first. What a disaster that was.” 

Waverly couldn’t argue with that. That was the truest words Wynonna had ever spoken really. Still she wouldn’t let anything dampen her mood. She would be extra careful today. She had to. She could totally do it. Right?

“Help me pick an outfit? Do my hair and makeup?” Waverly asked. 

The exasperated sigh from Wynonna would normally irritate her but Waverly noticed the smile on Wynonna’s face. She was happy that she had asked her for help. 

“Ugh. I guess so.” Wynonna sighed. “Don’t go all crazy though. I’m not spending four hours watching you try on every article of clothing you have in that bag.” 

With a roll of her eyes Waverly scoffed her offense. She only brought three different outfits after all. She wanted to be prepared. All she knew was they would be outside for a majority of the date. 

“Come on you little spaz. Let’s get you all dolled up.” Wynonna laughed. “I’ll race you!” 

Wynonna took off quickly up the stairs. Totally cheating as Waverly grabbed her duffel bag and ran up the stairs. Tripping Wynonna on her way. All is fair in love and races right?!

An hour later they emerged. Waverly decided on her long johns, her favorite dark wash jeans paired with a red Christmas sweater adorned with reindeer, Rudolph’s nose even lit up if she pressed a button! A white puffy jacket hanging over her arm in case it was too cold. Makeup was perfect however her hair was not cooperating so she left it down and covered it with a white and red Christmas beanie with ‘ _naughty_ ’  stitched into it. 

She was more than ready for whatever Nicole had planned for them. Excited didn’t even cut it for how she was feeling. She was over the moon. Nerves building in her stomach almost as if this was actually their real first date. 

Checking her phone for what felt like the millionth time Waverly almost dropped it when she heard knocking on the door. Right as her phone displayed 12:00. Nicole, as always, was right on time. 

Exhaling slowly Waverly all but ran to the door before flinging it open. The first thing she saw was the beautiful dimpled smile Nicole was sporting. No matter how many times she saw rose gorgeous dimples they still took her breath away. 

“Hi.” Waverly dumbly said. “You look. Wow. Just...wow.” 

Dark green sweater with a black puffy jacket, those black skinny jeans that Waverly loved for obvious reasons and the matching beanie on her head that read ‘ _nice_ ’ . Nicole looked beyond gorgeous. 

“You are a vision.” Nicole huffed. “I hope you’re ready for me...I mean the date.” 

Giggling Waverly nodded as she stepped out of the house and onto the steps. That were coated in ice. Immediately the traction of her shoes proved to be useless as she flailed her arms and clinging to the closest stable object. 

Which happened to be Nicole. On the bright side Waverly was no longer falling. The downside however was now Nicole was. Free falling right down the stairs with a horrific look of shock on her face. 

There was nothing Waverly could do but watch the love of her life fall onto the hard gravel and rocks that lined up to the stairs. Thankfully Nicole was more of a ‘fight’ than ‘flight’ kind of person and Waverly watched as Nicole saved herself by landing with her hands instead of her face. 

A loud chuckle erupted behind Waverly as she turned around and saw that Wynonna had witnessed the whole thing.  **Fudge**. 

Carefully making her way down the stairs Waverly helps Nicole to her feet. Nicole shook her hands in pain as Waverly went to examine them. 

All scaped up with scratches and skin missing. A little bloody and tiny rocks embedded in her palms. Because of course their date would start off this way. 

“Come inside Nicole. Let me clean your hands for you.” Waverly whined. “I’m sorry. I was slipping and I didn’t mean to shove you down to save myself.” 

Guiding Nicole into the homestead past a cackling Wynonna Waverly was able to quickly drag Nicole into the bathroom. Sitting her down on the toilet as she grabbed tweezers, alcohol and neosporin. 

Crouching down and gingerly taking one of Nicole’s hands Waverly placed a gentle kiss to her palm before taking the tweezers to gently remove the embedded tiny rocks from her palms. 

After hearing a hiss from her girlfriend Waverly whispered an “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright baby. Freak accident. You didn’t mean to slip on the ice.” Nicole calmly said. 

Really this should be blamed on Wynonna. Who doesn’t salt their steps?! Wynonna fudging Earp! 

Together they picked out every single rock and scrubbed the wounds clean. Pouring the alcohol over them quickly. “I’ve got gloves in the car so I’ll wear them to protect my hands. You good to go?”

Wide eyed and nodding her head furiously Waverly regained the excitement she had minutes earlier. “Beyond! I’m so stoked for our date!” 

Once to the truck Nicole smirked as she pulled out a blindfold and gestured for Waverly to turn so she could put it on. 

“I thought we weren’t doing anything kinky around the holidays Nicole.” Waverly husked with a giggle. 

The blush on Nicole’s cheeks was worth it as Nicole stumbled over her words. “You think you’re funny don’t you Miss Earp! This is to keep you in suspense so you don’t know where we are until we get there.” 

As soon as the black satin blindfold was put over her eyes Waverly couldn’t help but think of all the other times they had used this specific blindfold. 

“Wishful thinking I suppose.” Waverly laughed. “Although....”

Nicole cut her off with a kiss surprising her. “After Christmas. Promise.” 

Driving over bumpy roads and taking a lot of turns Waverly couldn’t figure out for the life of her where they were headed. It felt like an eternity until she felt the truck come to a full stop and hearing Nicole put it in park. 

She heard Nicole’s door open and close and then her own door opening as Nicole helped guide her down. “Okay so...we are here.” 

Pointing to the blindfold Waverly smiles. “Can I take this off now?” 

Without an answer she feels Nicole untying the blindfold until it’s no longer blinding her. Only for the sudden brightness to blind her for a moment or two.

Waverly couldn’t help but smile wide as she took in the sight. Where they had their first date! 

Nicole shifted slightly. “You know...on our first date I could tell you really wanted to ice skate.” 

Nodding shyly Waverly giggled. “I did! Selfishly of course. It was a great excuse to have your body on mine.” 

Waverly watched as Nicole smirked in her cocky little way. “If you knew...why didn’t we?”

“That’s what I was going to tell you. I’ve never actually ice skated. I didn’t want to look like a complete idiot on our first date.” Nicole confessed. “I wanted to be cool and impressive. Had to woo you and I don’t think that would have worked if I was on my ass looking like a fool the entire time.” 

Squeezing Nicole’s hand in her own Waverly smirked. “You didn’t need to woo me Nicole. I was yours the moment I saw you and literally fell for you. Well fell off your stupid kids climbing wall that is.” 

Nicole’s lips were on hers in a flash. Intense and yet soft at the same time. Before Waverly could deepen it Nicole pulled away and left a soft kiss on her nose. “Don’t call my climbing rock stupid.” 

It took everything in her not to laugh so Waverly just rolled her eyes lovingly. “It was stupid then. Maybe not so much now.” 

As they got closer to the ice skate rentals Waverly began to get nervous. “Are you sure about this? With your leg?” 

Nicole smiled. “I am. I even checked with the doctor and I should be good. I can fall and all that good stuff. As long as I don’t land super weird or fall on it with all my weight.” 

Waverly felt her eyes widen. “Babe. All those things are possible ice skating especially since it’s your first time. No. Come on we can do something else.” 

Waverly tried pulling Nicole away but Nicole stayed rooted to the ground as if she had suddenly grew roots. “Nope! I want to ice skate and I want you to help me. Your hands all over me? Body to body? I couldn’t think of anything better than that.” 

Knowing her cheeks were probably blushing by Nicole words Waverly tried to scoff but ended up laughing. “You’re asking for a death wish or something.” 

“Or something.” Nicole whispered as she smiled before dragging Waverly the remaining few feet to the ice skate rentals. 

Now she wasn’t a professional or expert by any means but Waverly knew she could skate. Pretty well. However she had never taught anyone to ice skate before. Also Nicole was six inches taller and 30 pounds heavier than her. Still...Waverly figured she could absolutely be able to help Nicole not fall on that amazing ass every few seconds. 

Besides they also had those little skating aids. Sure Nicole would have to bend over like three feet but that was better than breaking her leg again. Right? Besides that was a last ditch effort  _if_ it came down to it. 

After getting their skates and lacing and tying them up for her adorable newbie girlfriend Waverly couldn’t help but shriek in excitement as they slowly made their way to the rink. It was in the center of the outdoor activities and thankfully not very full at this time of day. A few teenagers and one older couple skating slowly but beautifully together.

“You ready baby? I’m going to go on the ice first. Then I’ll take your hand and guide you onto the ice.” Waverly excitedly said. 

Nicole looked a little fearful but more excited then anything. “Ready when you are cutie!” 

The second her skates touch the ice Waverly feels butterflies in her stomach. The sound the skates make when they touch the ice is just so magical. Taking a few test strokes to get used to the rentals Waverly turns around and offers both hands out to Nicole. 

Nicole rarely was nervous but Waverly could see the nerves running through her whole body as Nicole stepped onto the ice and immediately started to slip. Pulling on Nicole’s hands she was able to stop her from falling. 

“It’s slippery!” Nicole laughed as she awkwardly stepped on the ice. 

Laughing Waverly gestured at the rink. “Well...it’s ice babe.” 

With a roll of her eyes Nicole huffed at her. “I didn’t expect it to be so...slippery though.” 

Guiding Nicole to the wall Waverly let’s go of one hand. “Grab the wall and try to slide your feet. I noticed you’re more stepping with the skates.” 

With a look of determination Nicole nodded. One hand on the wall and one hand still in Waverly’s, Nicole pushed and sort of slid. It was more half step and half slide which resulted in a choppy movement. 

Quickly righting Nicole before she had a chance to fall Waverly giggled a bit. “Better. That was better. You’re still stepping though. Here. Hold onto the wall with both hands and watch my feet.” 

Making sure Nicole was steady Waverly skated by her a few times to show how the movement should be. The look of concentration on Nicole’s face was adorable and she couldn’t help but stop close by her and spray ice on her. 

“Hey! No fair!” Nicole laughed before stumbling a little. “I think I’m ready to try again.”

Gleefully Waverly held her hand out as Nicole took it, while her other hand was still planted on the wall. While her skating wasn’t perfect it was already better than it was two minutes prior. 

“Look at you! A natural!” Waverly gushed. “You’ll be skating around me in no time! Do you want to try letting go of the wall?” 

Nicole seemed a bit hesitant but she nodded her head anyway. “Yeah. Okay...why not? Don’t let me fall Earp!” 

Hands tightly clasped together Waverly slowly guided them away from the wall. Giving Nicole tips a long the way. When they had successfully ventured away from the wall Nicole’s confidence seemed to dwindle. 

“Wow babe. You’re doing so well!” Waverly said. “Don’t lift your feet up so high though.” 

Figuring complimenting and giving tips was better than just making it seem like everything Nicole was doing was wrong. 

“Let me know if it starts to get painful for your leg okay sweetie pie.” Waverly said as she felt Nicole wobble a bit. 

Nicole nodded. “It’s not hurting but I feel like I would be a lot better at this if my muscles hadn’t atrophied as much as they did.” 

That would make sense. Waverly had no doubt in her mind that Nicole could master ice skating if she was one hundred percent. But even slightly below that Nicole was still doing well. 

“Keep a hold of me.” Waverly giggled as she moved in front of Nicole and begun skating backwards. 

The wide eyed look on Nicole’s face was worth it as she pulled Nicole with her. 

“You..you can.” Nicole stuttered. “You can skate backwards?!” 

With a smile Waverly nodded. “Of course. Easy peasy lemon squeezey.” 

Nicole just mumbled. “Seems difficult difficult lemon difficult to me.” 

As they made one full lap around the rink Waverly could tell the skating was affecting Nicole’s leg. It was a full leg workout and she knew Nicole wouldn’t want to disappoint her, or feel like she was disappointing her anyway. 

“Baby. As much as I love ice skating with you. I can tell it’s hurting.” Waverly gently said as Nicole opened her mouth to speak. “Don’t interrupt me with any lies that are about to come out of your mouth.” 

With a wide smile Nicole just nodded. “It hurts a bit. I’m sorry baby.” 

Waving her hand Waverly frowned. “Nothing to be sorry about Nicole. Even just one lap around was enough for me. Just spending time with you is all I want.” 

Nicole nodded. “Okay. Before we return the skates can I see you do some cool spins or something? That’ll be pretty hot.”

Laughing loudly with a blush Waverly agreed. Making sure Nicole was safely hanging onto the wall first. “Okay. Then you’re taking your medication. Don’t argue, I can drive.” 

Skating a decent way away from Nicole Waverly looks around to make sure no one is coming near her as she skates in a circle to gather a little bit of speed. 

She wanted to be impressive. She wanted to look cool. She wanted her girlfriend to find her downright sexy as hell. Which Nicole always found her sexy but this was different. 

Over the loud speakers a new song started to play and Waverly smiled. ‘This Girl Is On Fire’. Amazing choice of song to look badass. 

Closing her eyes to get into the moment Waverly skates a little closer, spinning meticulously until she feels settled enough to extend one leg behind her. It was a basic spin but one she was confident in. 

“Uh, hey Waves?” Nicole stuttered.

Opening her eyes just in time to see the look of horror on Nicole’s face yet not nearly enough time to stop herself Waverly spins again and feels her skate slice right into Nicole. 

“Jaysus  _FUCKING _ **_HELL_** ”

Upon feeling her skate jerk as it landed Waverly dropped to the ice ungracefully and scrambled to Nicole who was now laying on the ice as well. 

“Where? Where did I cut you?!” Waverly shrieked in panic as she looked over Nicole. Thankfully it wasn’t in the face. 

“Arm. My arm.” Nicole whined. “I didn’t realize ice skates were I don’t know...that sharp I guess. Which makes no sense because they slice through ice!”

Seeing a little bit of blood on the ice Waverly crawls to Nicole’s left arm. Seeing a perfect little slice right through her jacket and sweater. Blood wasn’t pooling out which was a amazing thing. 

“Let me take a look, okay?” 

Nicole just nodded with a small whine. 

Slightly opening the rips in the jacket and Nicole’s sweater Waverly is relieved to find just a knick. It wasn’t large nor was it small but it looked manageable and maybe probably didn’t need stitches. 

“It’s not a huge cut baby. Thank you Lord Yoda. Come on and stand up. I’ll return our skates and get our shoes. Might be able to patch you up with your emergency kit in your car.” Waverly sighed. 

As soon as Waverly had deposited Nicole onto a bench and taken her skates she quickly dialed Shae’s number as she rushed to the skate rentals.  _If_ Nicole did need stitches Shae would be more than happy to help. 

After a quick but helpful conversation with Shae Waverly made her way back to Nicole with her boots. “Okay Shae said we should be okay to just use butterfly bandages and wrap it in gauze since it’s not very deep. We just need to wash it out really well since the blades on the skates probably aren’t the cleanest. Also if you bleed through the gauze we should probably go to her house for a quick stitch job.” 

With her help Nicole was able to get her boots on and both made their way to Nicole’s truck. Helping Nicole discard of her puffy jacket and sweater was actually quite nice. The dried blood that had run down her arm was not however. 

“This is going to sting.” Waverly mumbled. 

The smile on Nicole’s face was endearing. “This ain’t my first rodeo baby.” 

With a roll of her eyes and a cheeky grin Waverly scrubbed the cut with an antibacterial wipe. Not surprised at all when Nicole let out a sound of discomfort. “Thought it wasn’t your first rodeo sweetie pie.” 

“Blah blah.” Nicole laughed. “It stings! Natural reaction is all.” 

After bandaging and wrapping a gauze around Nicole’s bicep Waverly insisted Nicole take her pain medication. Not only was her leg in pain but the slice in her arm was probably smarting as well. “Don’t you worry. I can drive no problem. What are we going to do about your clothes though?”

Reaching into the backseat of her truck Nicole pulled out a small duffel bag, grabbing a red and green flannel from inside along with a thick black windbreaker. “I always come prepared.” 

Watching Nicole redress was a shame. She could ogle her girlfriend all day everyday if it was practical however it was not. As Nicole jumped down from her truck with little effort Waverly was confused. 

“I thought I was driving us somewhere?” Waverly asked. 

“Nope.” Nicole smiled. “We have more date stuff here actually. Come on short stack.” 

Not able to even fake mock offense Waverly was pleasantly surprised when Nicole tipped her chin up and kissed her softly. While their lips were beyond cold the kiss itself was  _hot_.  Waverly parted her lips almost instantly with a groan as Nicole cupped her cheeks warmly before slipping her tongue into Nicole’s mouth eagerly. 

It was warm and hot and  everything  Waverly needed in the moment. A dance they had perfected long ago. Waverly tugged the red locks she could reach under the beanie as Nicole left one final kiss to her lips. “Come on. I’ve got a hot date I can’t miss.” 

With a groan Waverly obliged. She’d rather drag Nicole into the back of her pick up truck and do amazingly filthy things to her but they had a date. Also they were in a parking lot and the last thing they needed was getting caught. 

Walking hand in hand they made their way to the hot chocolate stand. “Vegan hot cocoa with peppermint shavings coming right up!” 

It felt like going back in time. Watching Nicole walk away from her with that same wink over her shoulder to grab her favorite holiday drink. This time however Waverly was  not going  to spill her scalding cocoa over Nicole’s hand. She was sure of it. 

Wondering where their next adventure would take place Waverly looks around at all the booths set up. Nicole always had surprises up her sleeve so Waverly couldn’t even begin to think of what was next. 

“Ma’am. You’re overly sweet drink has arrived.” Nicole laughed which startled Waverly a bit. 

Carefully taking her drink which she did  not  spill on her girlfriend this time Waverly was ecstatic to take the first sip. Until it felt like molten lava in her mouth and she spit it out. 

Right in Nicole’s face. 

That had to be better than puking on her... _right_?

Wiping furiously at her face Nicole’s face was already splotchy and red. “Damn baby! If you didn’t like it all you had to do was say so.”

Of course Waverly knew it was a joke but the grimace on Nicole’s face let her know that the cocoa was still super hot when it landed on sensitive skin. Scooping up a handful of snow Waverly smooshed the cold ice onto Nicole’s face to calm the burning. 

A mixture of a sound of relief and yelping from Nicole makes Waverly half question her action. It was probably a odd sight to see from anyone else’s standpoint but hey you have to work with what you got. 

“I’m okay Waves. I’m not sure I needed a face full of snow but I appreciate the thought behind it.” Nicole says through clattering teeth. “Want to walk around the little shops until we finish our drink?” 

As they made their way in and out of various little Christmas shops before stopping at Nicole’s truck to deposit four bags of things Waverly  needed.  Drinks long gone and cups recycled Nicole had taken her hand with an excited smile as they began the trek to the next part of their date. 

🎅🏻🎄🤶🏼☃️🎅🏻🎄🤶🏼☃️

_Sledding_. 

Nicole knew that when Waverly was younger she used to love going sledding down a big hill. Flying down at super fast speeds. Nicole figured it was probably a small hill and going two miles per hour as a kid probably felt like warped speed. Either way when Waverly had divulged that information months ago Nicole had made a mental note of it. 

The wide eyes of her girlfriend, along with a huge smile, as they got to the sledding booth made Nicole giddy. She was happy that she had paid attention to a random off the wall story Waverly had mentioned. Oh how it paid to be a attentive listener! 

“Nicole!” Waverly said excitedly and in a higher voice than normal. “You remembered.” 

Twisting Waverly around to look at her Nicole couldn’t help the love sick grin from spreading across her face. “Of course baby. I remember everything you say.” 

Waverly ducked her head trying to play cool but Nicole knew her better than that. “Hey. You are worth people paying attention to. I’m glad you chose me to be the one to get to listen to all your random stories and listen to you read your school papers and everything in between. You are more than worth it.” 

Waverly’s shoulders shook with a little whine. Nicole hadn’t meant to make Waverly cry but the words she spoke were true and she needed Waverly to know that. 

“Well Nicole if you’re intention was to make me cry icicles you’re out of luck it’s not  _that_ cold out here.” Waverly joked with a warm smile as she wiped her eyes. “Thank you though.” 

Although Nicole never wanted Waverly to cry this was better than a sad cry. “Anything for you Waves. Anything.” 

Once again shooing Waverly away from paying Nicole was able to book an hour of sledding. They had different hills, which they would be driven up by a ATV thankfully since her leg was still painful, different sleds, including a snow tube, and they were even able to get pictures as they raced down the hill on their sleds. 

Holding her hand out with a smile Nicole waited for it to be filled with Waverly’s. “You ready baby? I’m so excited!” 

She had never really been sledding. Living mostly in areas that got little to no snow at all during the winter. It had taken her a while to adjust to Purgatory when she first moved but now she loved the snow and the cold. 

As they climbed on the back of a waiting ATV Nicole could feel Waverly shaking with excitement. Probably shaking with a little coldness too but definitely more excitement. A quick minute drive up a hill and they were ushered off to their awaiting sled. 

A old timey wooden sled to start off with that perfectly seated the both of them. Nicole allowed Waverly to sit up front as she took the back. Making sure to hug tightly around her girlfriend. Burying her face into Waverly’s neck before placing a small kiss to it. “You excited?”

All Waverly did was shriek so Nicole took that as a yes. 

“Okay ladies. Push off in three...two...GO”

Nicole was fully unprepared for how cold the wind from riding the sled down a hill would be on her face. It felt like a shock to her system but all she could really concentrate on was Waverly giggling and laughing. The butterflies in her stomach going crazy as she squeezed Waverly a little harder. 

No matter how mature or smart or amazing Waverly was there was always a childlike wonder to her. The woman literally stopped to smell the roses and whatever other flowers that grew randomly around. She saw the good in everyone even when they didn’t deserve it. Waverly was far from perfect but Nicole knew she was perfect for her. 

As the sled slowed down indicating the end of the first run Nicole understood why people liked sledding. A little adrenaline and being able to either be held or hold the person your with, what was not to love about it? 

Fifty minutes later and on the last and biggest hill yet, the workers suggested a race down the hill between them both. With competitiveness running rampant through both women’s veins it was a no brainer that they accepted. A kiss for good luck and they were each on their own sleds. 

“Any tips to beat her?” Nicole asked.

The worker tilted his head before whispering. “Keep your head down and get as low as possible.” 

That she could do. With one final look over at Waverly Nicole winked as she held up her finger indicating she would be number one. Waverly laughed as she rolled her eyes. 

“Three...two...GO!” 

Both workers pushed the women down the hill at the same time. Nicole immediately doing as the worker had said and feeling as if she was flying down the hill at a hundred miles per hour. 

Chancing a look to her right Nicole didn’t see Waverly next to her. Her technique seemed to be working! 

Landing at the bottom Nicole started to celebrate as she watched Waverly making her way down the last twenty feet or so...except her sled wasn’t slowing down.  _At all._

“Nicole!!! Watch out!” Waverly yelled as she made erratic arm movements.

However Nicole had no time to react before Waverly’s sled was barreling into her and sending her backwards a good fifteen feet. Right into the ATV.

It was alright though. She broke the fall with her back against the storage rack of the ATV.

Breath knocked out of her Nicole struggled to get to her knees to try and stand. Feeling like she had punctured one of her vital organs at least.  _At least._

Surely this couldn’t be worse than a fish hook to her eyebrow or getting her casted leg set on fire. Small hands grasped her by her bicep helping her to stand as Waverly asked what she landed on and where it hurt. 

“Storage rack. Everywhere.” Nicole struggled to get out. “Ow.” 

Nicole felt bile rising from her throat and had enough time turn away from Waverly to projectile vomit into the snow. For a good twenty seconds. 

Wiping her mouth and turning sheepishly towards Waverly with a frown on her face. “I’m sorry baby.” 

“Nicole! There’s nothing to be sorry about. Vomiting is linked to severe pain. I am so sorry. I tried to stop! I really did!” Waverly confessed. “We should make a pit stop at Shae’s house to have her check you over.” 

Not wanting to ruin their date Nicole tried to argue but the glare that Waverly gave her she gave up before she had even started. “I just wanted this to be perfect.” 

Waverly chuckled. “When is it  ever  perfect for us around the holidays?” 

That was true. 

Nicole allowed Waverly to help her walk her to the truck. Waverly was so very gentle as she helped Nicole into the passenger seat. Her back touching the seat caused her to exhale loudly. She could feel the muscle swelling and more than likely bruising as the seconds ticked by. Shae was probably going to find it hilarious but she would help which was a huge plus of their friendship during the holidays. 

Every pot hole or bump in the road was not doing her any favors as it hurt just a little bit more every time. Taking a note from Waverly’s book she tried to meditate and breathe slowly to take her mind off of it. It wasn’t working perfectly but at least it was something. 

As soon as they arrived at Shae’s house Nicole felt a little better. Not feeling the urge to puke anymore at least. Nicole grimaced when she saw Shae standing out on her porch with a knowing look on her face. 

As soon as they were all inside Waverly helped her disrobe as Shae first checked out the cut on her arm which hadn’t bled through the gauze. At least she had that going for her. 

A very audible gasp from Waverly had Nicole slightly panicking as she was forced to stay still as Waverly lifted her shirt off. “What?! What is it? Is a rib sticking out?!” 

“I mean it’s not that bad. Right Shae?” The quiver in Waverly’s voice was not nearly as helpful as she probably thought it was. 

A click of Shae’s tongue followed by a amused sounding “Nicole. Your rib is not sticking out you big baby.” 

Nervous laughter from Waverly however is not helping her feel any better. “What is it then?” 

“A big fudging bruise!” Waverly yelped. “From hitting the storage rack! What if she has internal bleeding?!”

Feeling herself become paler than normal Nicole wants to puke at the idea of internal bleeding. This date was not supposed to go this way. Quite opposite the way it was supposed to be going actually. 

“I’ll do a physical exam and I have a portable x-ray here although I’m about ninety nine percent sure it’s literally just a bruise from hitting the storage rack.” Shae calmly said. 

Forty five minutes later with Waverly never once leaving her side nor letting go of her hand Shae came back into the room with a syringe needle and a small bottle of  something. 

“Good news kids. No internal bleeding just a deep bruise. So I’m going to inject you with a shot of morphine for the pain.” Shae said with a smile. “Unfortunately it’s going in your pasty white ass Haught.” 

Before she can be relieved of the fact that she doesn’t have internal bleeding Nicole frowns. “I was going to take her out to dinner. Can I still take her out to dinner?” 

Shae looks her right in the face with a smile. “Of course.” 

Nicole is too busy breathing a sigh of relief to notice Shae looking over her shoulder and mouthing “no way” to Waverly. 

Standing with the help of Waverly who also happens to help pull her boxers down, for the shot, Nicole leans against her girlfriend for support. 

“It’ll burn a little bit and you’ll probably feel airy and drowsy.” Shae said while wiping a alcohol wipe on her cheek. “Ready?”

Nicole realizes she doesn’t even have time to say yes before the needle plunged into the muscle of her glute. “Feckin’ hell Shae.” 

Shae’s laughter doesn’t make her feel any better. “Waverly you sure you want to keep dating this big baby?” 

A soft kiss to her cheek as Shae takes the needle out softens the blow. “She’s the bravest and my best baby. I’m more than sure I’d spend the rest of my life with her.” 

_Woah. That took a serious turn._

“Let’s just get you two past your first date anniversary first alright guys?” Shae laughed. “Waverly strict doctors orders are to take Nicole home and let her sleep.”

“What about dinner?!” Nicole questioned with her face still buried in Waverly’s cleavage. 

“Let her sleep until she can take you to dinner.” Shae finished. 

The tone in which Shae spoke the last sentence Nicole was not a fan of but she was not going to miss taking Waverly out to dinner. She just wasn’t! 

“Aye aye captain!” Waverly replied in her cheery voice. “Come on Nic let’s get you home.” 

💉🛷💉🛷💉🛷💉

Five hours. It was nearing nine at night and Nicole was still passed out in their bed. Of course Waverly had obsessively checked to make sure she was breathing every thirty minutes and that Nicole looked comfortable. 

She had only called Shae about seven times but who was counting really? And thank god for Wynonna coming and helping her with a passed out Nicole. There would have been no way she could have carried the woman from the truck into the house and up the stairs by herself. 

So what if she had to deal with Wynonna’s laughter and ridicule about the curse. Nicole’s comfort was worth it. Beyond even. 

So now she sat cuddled in her chair in front of her roaring fire with a blanket, an amazing glass of red wine and a new book. 

Of course she’d rather be cuddled with Nicole but even the thought of accidentally bumping that ghastly bruise sent shivers down her spine. 

“Wav’ery?” A soft voice called out. 

Immediately Waverly pushed herself out of her chair and raced upstairs to find Nicole half awake and standing by their bed looking half confused and half high off the morphine. 

“Did I. Did I miss Chris’mas?” Nicole yawned.

Even if she wanted to Waverly couldn’t stop the look of adoration from spreading across her face. Shaking her head slightly. “No baby. It’s still the twenty third. You didn’t miss Christmas.” 

With a big stretch that showed a tiny sliver of irresistible skin Nicole yawned loudly. “Well that’s good. I’m guessing Shae straight up lied about me being able to take you to dinner then.” 

Not able to lie Waverly nodded. “Yep! You were passed out moments after leaving her house.”

With a little bit of a sway Nicole cautiously walked towards her. “Just so you know I had reservations at the same restaurant where I took you for our first dinner together. Even asked them to make sure there was no lit candle and everything.” 

Bursting out into a fit of giggles Waverly gently hugged Nicole. “Aren’t you just so romantic.” 

Feeling Nicole shrug in her arms was nice. “I tend to think so. Have you eaten yet? I am starving. We could order out?” 

As if her stomach heard Nicole’s question it decided to answer with a growl. “Super hungry actually.” 

Deciding on Chinese takeout the women finally sit down to enjoy their date night dinner. “Sorry it’s not nearly as romantic Waves.” 

Reaching across the table to grab ahold of Nicole’s hand Waverly squeezes it softly with a smile. “Any dinner with you is romantic my love. We could be forced to eat sand and I’d find it delightful as long as I was with you.” 

The look of disgust on Nicole’s face was humorous. “Sand? Really babe? Sand?!” 

Shrugging Waverly just smiled. “Yep.” 

As they ate and recounted the day Waverly couldn’t help but feel happy. Yes Nicole got hurt like usual but still...one year since their first date. It felt like a lot longer to her. 

“I really was looking forward to taking you back to that restaurant that you so rudely ditched me at you know.” Nicole confessed. “I was so worried that I would never see you again. I cried as I watched what I had hoped would be the love of my life run away from me.” 

Unsure of what to say because Nicole had never divulged that bit of information before Waverly got up from her chair and carefully straddled Nicole. “I was so scared. I just knew you were going to run and never look back.” 

Nicole sighed. “Only running I’m doing is forwards baby.” 

She really still to this day was unsure of what she had done in her life to deserve Nicole. Always gracious and kind and never once losing her temper about the injuries she had sustained. The woman was a god damn Saint. 

“And I am beyond thankful for that.” Waverly whispered before closing what little gap there was between their lips. 

Lips moving together in sync slowly at first before Nicole’s tongue brushed against her bottom lip and it was all Waverly could do to not combust right then and there. As their tongues met finally she wasn’t even sure who whined. Maybe it was a combination of the both of them. All she knew was she wanted more and with way less clothing. 

She hadn’t even noticed the slow grind her hips had started until Nicole grabbed ahold of her hips and urged her on. “You sure? Even with the curse?” Waverly asked a little out of breath. 

The cocky grin combined with a husky “fuck yeah.” was all Waverly needed as she continued the torturous grind. 

“It won’t take long.” Waverly moaned. 

She had been horny all day. Besides what could it hurt? 

The panting between them and soft moans drowned out the noise of the chair creaking. 

Just  as Waverly felt her orgasm about to hit her full force a loud and ugly noise erupted from beneath them.

There was no time to move or even prepare for it as the chair broke underneath them sending them both crashing to the floor. Of course Nicole taking the brunt of it as Waverly was sat atop her. 

“Shittickets.” Waverly grumbled as she hurriedly removed herself from Nicole. “You’re bleeding!” 

“Huh? Where?” Nicole gasped from the floor. “Am I dead?”

While it was a silly question Waverly still bit her lip in worry. “No baby. I think the back of the chair busted your eyebrow. It’s dripping blood.” 

“No wonder it hurts.” Nicole whined. “Were you able to? Before the chair broke?” 

Of course Nicole would be thinking of her in a time like this. “No baby but that’s not important. How does your back feel? How does everything feel?” 

Nicole sighed. “Pretty shitty I guess. Can you help me up?”

Ever so carefully Waverly slowly helped Nicole to stand. “Shae gave me a shot of morphine for just in case. Let me clean your eyebrow and then I’ll give it to you.” 

Nicole cocked her gashed eyebrow. “I feel like that might be against the law.” 

“Law straw. Who cares. It’s not like we are going to rat her out. Besides she knows it’s not for anything actually illegal.” Waverly sweetly said. 

With Nicole stiffly sitting on the lid of the toilet Waverly slotted herself between those long legs as she cleaned the cut on Nicole’s eyebrow. Could make for a cool scar actually. 

It wasn’t actively bleeding anymore which was a good thing and it wasn’t deep enough for stitches thankfully. “Another scar for me to pay extra attention to. Now stand up so I can give you a shot.”

Ever the perfect patient Nicole did as was told. Bending over slightly as she gripped the sink counter hard enough that her knuckles turned white. “I’m not a big fan of shots in my ass as it turns out.” 

“You big baby.” Waverly joked as she wiped a area with an alcohol pad before quickly uncapping the syringe and plunging the needle into Nicole’s curvy bottom. “I’ll kiss it better. Promise.” 

A slight chuckle from Nicole meant at least she was in good spirits. “I don’t know isn’t something along those lines what got us here?” 

_Touché_. 

Safely discarding the syringe Waverly slowly walks Nicole up the stairs. “Do you want me to sleep in the guest room? That bruise looks like no joke babe.” 

The shocked look from Nicole answered her question. “What? No! I need my cuddle koala to sleep with me.” 

As they make it to the room Waverly safely and carefully deposits her broken girlfriend into their bed making sure to pull the sheets and blanket up to her chin. Even if the redhead ran hot usually after the day she had Waverly was sure that the comfort of a blanket would feel like a calming agent. 

“How do you want me?” Waverly asked unsure. 

With the shit eating grin Nicole sported Waverly knew the answer to her question wouldn’t be answered right away. 

“Well usually naked and riding my fingers. How’s that sound?” 

A quick flick of her fingers to Nicole’s nose earned her a scoff. “What? Your nose isn’t hurt. Seriously though. Should I stay on my side of the bed, be big spoon, little spoon?” 

“Just get in bed and we can figure it out from there.” Nicole shrugged slowly. 

Five minutes of trying to figure out the most comfortable version of cuddling they could manage landed Nicole laying flat on her back with Waverly’s head on her shoulder. “I love you so much Waves.” 

Kissing the opposite shoulder Waverly sighed. “I know baby. I love you too. Thank you for going ice skating. It meant a lot that you’d try it.”

“I’d do a lot of things to you.” Nicole slurred slightly. 

“While that is one hundred percent true I think you meant ‘ _for me’_.” Waverly giggled. 

“Yeah. Both.” Nicole replied as she rubbed her back softly. “I can’t wait for tomorrow though.” 

Furrowing her brows Waverly asked. “What’s tomorrow?” 

After a few seconds of silence she lifted her head up to see Nicole passed out. Mouth open with a slight smile. 

_What the hell was happening tomorrow???_


	2. Matching Onesies and Spiked Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking slowly Nicole can’t help but feel like something or someone is staring at her. With her eyes still closed she stretches out feeling an audible pop in her back. Along with a aching and throbbing pain which she can only assume is from the bruise from yesterday.   
> Finally popping one eye open she comes face to face with a very wide awake Waverly Earp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Rick, Beth, Goose, Natasha, Indigo, Boots and Abby for saving my dumbass.

Waking slowly Nicole can’t help but feel like something or someone is staring at her. With her eyes still closed she stretches out feeling an audible pop in her back. Along with a aching and throbbing pain which she can only assume is from the bruise from yesterday.

Finally popping one eye open she comes face to face with a very wide awake Waverly Earp. 

“What are we doing today?!” Waverly asks quickly. 

Stifling a laugh Nicole places a small kiss on somewhat dry lips. “Good morning to you too.” 

With a dramatic sigh Waverly peppers her face with little kisses and Eskimo kisses before looking quite serious again. “Seriously. What are we doing today. Before you passed out you said and I quote ‘I can’t wait for tomorrow though.’” 

Using her pointer finger Nicole boops Waverly’s forehead, nose and lips before saying. “We are going out and chopping down a tree today.” 

The absolute confusion on Waverly’s face was adorable. “What? Nicole we already did that. Our tree is in the living room and fully decorated.” 

“Due to Wynonna’s laziness the Homestead does not have a tree yet. After Christmas morning here that’s where we will be heading to right? With Gus and Curtis and the family? Having Christmas dinner there? Wouldn’t be nearly as festive without a Christmas tree now would it?” Nicole asked. “Besides I count that as our second date. Even if you tried to hide from me.” 

Tiny hands flew to cover Waverly’s face. “Oh my gosh I was so embarrassed that day.”

“You?! I had just been walked out on in the middle of our date.” Nicole laughed. “How do you think I felt!”

With fiery hazel eyes staring back at hers Nicole could only smile back. 

“ _Nicole_.” Waverly mumbled. “I had set our table on fire, threw wine on your shirt  _and_ dumped food in your lap. On top of all the other shit that had happened beforehand. I thought I was doing you a favor.” 

Pulling her smaller girlfriend into her arms Nicole hums. “You’re crazy. I was head over heels from the moment I saw you. I almost  _almost_ was about to track you down when you didn’t show back up at my gym. Then you did and the rest is history.” 

“How do you do that?” Waverly asked.

A little confused Nicole tilts her head. “Do what?”

“Make me feel like the most loved woman on the face of the planet.” Waverly sighed. 

Gently grabbing Waverly’s hand Nicole gives her palm a kiss. “Simple. You are. I don’t think there’s anyone on this earth that loves someone as much as I love you.” 

The intense stare Waverly was giving her made Nicole feel like she said  _something right_ _._ It wasn’t exactly expected but when Waverly cupped her face and kissed her with a passion rival to their first Nicole couldn’t believe how lucky she was. Small hands tugged in her short red hair and with a gasp she felt Waverly deepen the kiss instantly. 

This kiss felt different than most of theirs. It was sloppy and desperate and full of ‘ _ what if’s’ .  _

It wasn’t until Waverly went to lay her body over Nicole’s did the kissing stop when Nicole yelped in pain. 

“Fuck. What happened?” Waverly panted as she desperately tried to follow Nicole’s lips. 

“Charley horse. Your knee landed right on my quad baby.” Nicole breathed out. “It’s okay. Just need a minute.” 

As Waverly dramatically flopped to her side of the bed kicking her feet and throwing a fit while muttering “I’m never getting laid again.” All Nicole could do was slowly get up and try and stretch the spasm of her muscle and laugh at the ridiculousness of her girlfriend. 

“After Christmas babe and then we can spend a whole week in bed if you want. Promise.” Nicole teased. 

Waverly laid on her side with her head in her hand as she watched. “How’s your back today? Need more morphine or will your regular pain medication do the trick?” 

That was a good question. Depending on how the day went of course. “Depends I guess. It feels better than yesterday so we can just start with the regular. If it gets too bad I’m sure Shae wouldn’t mind making a house call to the Homestead.” 

“Can I see the bruise?” Waverly asked. 

“Sure but you’re just going to beat yourself up about it.” Nicole said with a puff of her cheeks. “There’s nothing you can do to help the bruise go away any faster.

She knew Waverly knew that but sometimes the woman just needed to make a fuss. 

“I’ll lift my shirt but if I hear one sad gasp or anything then that’s it.” She gripped her tank top lifting it slowly as to not aggravate her back any further. 

“That is one  **_ugly_** bruise.” Waverly gasped before what sounded like a hand clasping over her mouth. “I mean you’re still drop dead gorgeous but... _wow_.” 

Trying to twist around to see it was useless. “Take a picture?” 

Watching a flash go off seconds later Nicole turns back towards Waverly holding her phone out towards her. “Fuck. That is beyond ugly.” 

Waverly jumped out of bed instantly. “Why don’t we treat ourselves? Let’s freshen up and grab breakfast and coffee on the way to get a tree? I’ll grab the sled for the tree and the axe and throw them in the back of the truck and then we can be on our merry way.” 

“Hey. Pack our matching Christmas onesies. Let’s annoy Wynonna and change into them when we get to the homestead and decorate the tree.” 

With finger guns and clicks of her tongue Waverly agreed as she left the room to get started. 

Breathing a sigh of relief Nicole popped open her medicine bottle before taking the recommend amount. “Here’s to a hopefully uneventful day!” 

🛷🎄🛷🎄🛷🎄

Walking through the fourteen inches of snow Waverly could hardly believe that just a year ago she had attempted to do this alone. Then she had been fueled by embarrassment and anger but not this year. Wow what a difference a year makes. 

Here she was in a beautifully scenic area with the love of her life as they laughed and traipsed through the snow disagreeing on which tree would be best for the homestead. She wanted a short, full and fat one while Nicole figured a tall full one would look best.

Either way they were having the time of their lives and honestly neither cared either way which tree got picked in the end. As long as it wasn’t a dead one. 

“This one?” Nicole asked. 

It looked perfect. It was of medium height super full and the best of both worlds really. Instead of saying so however Waverly pursed her lips as if in thought. “I don’t know. Looks a little too green doesn’t it?”

She can barely contain her smile as Nicole gives her a look as if she were crazy. “Too green? It’s supposed to be green. It’s a tree Waverly.” 

Having to turn around to stop herself from bursting into laughter Waverly raises her arms. “But is it too _vibrant_?” 

Hearing the axe drop into the snow Waverly can tell Nicole is flabbergasted. “Too vibrant? Baby what are you talking about? Wait...I can see your shoulders shaking. You’re fucking with me.”

“I am and I wish I could have kept it going but you sounded so confused.” Waverly chuckled.

“I was.” Nicole hugged Waverly from behind. “I was starting to think you may have accidentally given yourself a shot of morphine.” 

Eyes wide Waverly lightly elbowed Nicole in the ribs. “Ass.” 

“I know. I have a great one.” Nicole said with a wink. “Now watch it as I chop this tree down.”

Now that was something Waverly would not argue with. She would happily allow Nicole to do the hard work as she got to reap the benefits. Unless of course Nicole started to act like she was in pain. 

“Let me know if you want to switch out!” She said as she sat on a stump close to the tree. “Promise you’ll let me know?”

Throwing up the scouts honor sign Nicole took the axe and with a mighty and extremely sexy swing made a huge dent in the trunk of the tree. 

“God that’s sexy.” Waverly husked. “Is there anything you can’t make sexy?” 

Those mocha eyes latched onto hers. “Blow my nose?” 

With a scrunch of her face Waverly shuddered. “Not fair. No one blows their nose in a sexy way.” 

Another crack into the tree and Nicole shrugs. “You asked. I answered.” 

Little smart ass. Well tall, sexy, smart ass.

As Nicole continued to whack away at the tree all Waverly could think about was how a year ago she was hiding behind a tree and begging the universe for Nicole to not notice her. It’s crazy how sometimes the universe knows what’s best for you instead of yourself. 

“ _**TIMBERRRRRRRR!!!!”** _

The echo of the tree cracking and falling was serene. Something that should be in a meditation app or something. 

As Nicole pulled the sled closer to the tree to load it Waverly decided to be a little mischievous. Gathering enough snow to form a snowball to throw at her hard working girlfriend. 

Making sure to pack it tightly so it didn’t fall apart before reaching Nicole. The moment Nicole turned around with a satisfied smile Waverly let the ball fly. 

What she hadn’t intended was the fact that she had packed it  _too tightly._ It wasn’t supposed to sound like a baseball hitting Nicole’s face but that’s exactly what it sounded like. 

Nicole’s hands flew to her eye socket as she crumbled to her knees. Obviously in pain. 

  
_Obviously_. 

“Shit!  _Shit_!”

It felt like she was crouching down next to Nicole in record time and hovering her hands uselessly as she tried to figure out what to do. “Baby?”

Without removing her hands Nicole sighs. “Give me just a second Waves.”

Biting her lips in worry Waverly does as she was asked. Finally after what feels like hours Nicole drops her hands. Straight away Waverly can see light bruising around her eye socket. All she wanted to do was be cute and start a snowball fight not once again hurt her amazing girlfriend. 

“I’m not mad baby. I get it. Snowball fights are adorable. Maybe next time though try not to pack it  so **tightly**? ” 

Looking up at the sky Waverly sighs. “Sorry. Let me make it up to you and I’ll pull the sled with the tree.” 

“Would you mind babe? My back is starting to bother me a bit.” 

Waverly jumped at the opportunity to be helpful. “Course babe! No problem! I’ll ask Shae if she can come to the homestead and give you another dose.” 

“You’re an angel.” 

She was feeling far from it but she would take the compliment anyway. 

❄️⛄️❄️⛄️❄️⛄️❄️

Allowing Wynonna and Waverly to take care of getting the tree into the homestead she ushered Shae into the downstairs bathroom for privacy from Wynonna’s nosy ass. 

Before Shae even shut the door she was already questioning the bruising eye. “What happened here?” 

Chuckling Nicole rolled her neck. “Snowball fight gone wrong. Waves packed her ice a little to tightly.” 

Feeling the needle jam into her sore ass Nicole huffs. “These shots are not very gentle are they.” 

Pulling her boxers back up and giving Shae a hug she ushers Shae out of the bathroom to be able to put on her matching Christmas onesie. Wynonna was going to deem them gag worthy and hate them which made it oh so sweeter. 

“Wow. You look mega gay there Haught.” Wynonna wheezed as she helped Waverly put the tree in the tree stand. “Only thing worse than that is a matching one with Waves.” 

“ Welllllll.....” Waverly hummed. “Guess it’s going to get worse then.” 

As Wynonna dropped to the floor to tighten the screws into the tree Waverly made her way to the bathroom to put her own onesie on. 

Loud huffs and Nicole knew Wynonna was having a hard time. “Heard that you got a shot of the good stuff. Lucky. Wish I was friends with a doctor.” 

Nudging Wynonna’s thigh Nicole laughed. “Shae is your friend. She just isn’t going to give you shots of morphine for the fun of it.” 

“Tree straight?”

“Yup.” Nicole answered as Wynonna shimmied herself from under the tree. “Got a nice shiner too. Waverly knows have to throw a snowball.” 

The cackle from Wynonna made her smile. “She doesn’t know her own strength I swear. Tiny little Amazon.” 

As if she knew she was being spoken about Waverly slid out of the bathroom with a huge grin. “We are so cute!” 

“You’re both super gay is what you are.” Wynonna gagged. “I don’t even have enough whiskey, hell purgatory doesn’t even have enough whiskey to get me through today.” 

“I’m making spiked egg nog!” Waverly sang. “So you will be perfectly fine I promise Wynonna.” 

With a way to high pitched squeal coming from the older Earp Nicole grimaced before locking eyes with the younger Earp. She couldn’t help but smile then. They really did look adorable all matched up in their Christmas onesies. 

Arms open it takes no time before they’re filled with her girlfriend. “You look beautiful.” 

“You look quite hot Haught.” Waverly giggled before taking her phone out and snapping a selfie. “Shae said she gave you a lower dose of morphine so it shouldn’t knock you on your ass.” 

Nodding Nicole hugged Waverly tight. “At least a tree didn’t fall on me this year.” 

“You are annoying.” Waverly laughed. “But I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

With the ornament boxes already in the living room it takes no time at all before the three women start to decorate the tree. While Wynonna appreciated a multicolor light strand Waverly argued for a more subtle and traditional white light strand. Suddenly both women turned towards her as if they expected her to be the one to break the tie. 

“Nope. Not going to happen.” Nicole shook her head. “I literally do not care.” 

Instead Nicole took a seat as she watched the sisters bicker back and forth. Amused. Taking a moment to glance around the living room of the homestead to take in all the decorating Wynonna had actually done. There were stockings hanging from the fireplace with all their names on them. They were even filled. 

Decorative Christmas pillows on all the couches and the recliner. A festive looking red Christmas blanket even draped over the couch. What she didn’t understand was why it was always last minute that she got a tree. 

The tree, in her opinion, was the biggest Christmas decoration of all. She and Waverly had gotten theirs the day after Thanksgiving. So it was odd that it seemed to be the last thing for Wynonna. To each their own though. 

“Wynonna. The white lights blend better with the ornaments.” Waverly growled. 

Obviously that had offended Wynonna who scoffed. “Multicolor is  _prettier_!” 

As an only child Nicole loved to bask in the petty sisterly arguments. They were fun to witness and even funner to imagine them as children doing the same thing. 

Nicole could tell Waverly was getting agitated by the way she was throwing her hands around as she spoke. Wynonna however didn’t seem as if she was going to budge at all. 

“You know what Wynonna? Maybe if you had gotten your own tree I’d let you decide what color lights to get! Nicole and I went out and got this tree so I say white lights!” Waverly yelled as she threw her arms out. 

As Nicole blinked she saw a object come flying right at her face. Before she could reopen her eyes she felt something  **heavy** land hard against her nose. 

“Look what you did baby girl. You got so upset you threw a ornament at your girlfriends precious face.” Wynonna said with a click of her tongue. 

“I didn’t throw a ornament!” Waverly hissed. “It flew out of my hand!” 

Opening her eyes Nicole’s eyes take a second to adjust to the fact that Waverly’s face is half an inch from her own. Plus the fact that her eyes were watering. “That is a heavy ornament.” 

Touching the bridge of her nose which is already super tender Nicole is relieved that at the very least it’s not bleeding. “What’s that made of? Rocks??”

The blush on Waverly’s cheek had her a little shocked. She had been joking about it being made of a rock. 

“We didn’t have much growing up. I found smooth rocks and painted them.” Waverly confessed. “I’m so sorry love. It slipped right out of my hand.” 

Shaking her head Nicole smiled. “S’ok. Better than a stick to the eye that’s for sure.” 

Just as planned Waverly started laughing. “I still can’t believe I poked you in the eye with a fudging stick because I needed to kiss you so badly.”

Nicole couldn’t help but get lost in Waverlys eyes for a moment. Forgetting the pain in her nose and back, or maybe that was the morphine kicking in, she just stared. “You are just so unbelievably gorgeous.” 

Soft hands carding through her hair and Nicole sighed. “I think you might be a little high sweetie.” 

Shrugging a little slowly Nicole smiles. “Still have eyes so that means you’re gorgeous.” 

“I’ll get you a bag of ice for your nose. Try not to get hurt in the meantime.” Waverly blushed. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “If you’re out of the room the chances of her getting hurt are zero.” 

_True_.

Relaxing into the couch which felt like clouds Nicole closes her eyes momentarily. Even at a lighter dose of morphine she still felt floaty. She did not want to take another six hour nap today though. Is six hours even considered a nap? 

Feeling like a iceberg was suddenly pressed against her nose Nicole gasps. “Little warning next time please.” 

Seeing the sheepish look on Waverly’s face and a whispered “sorry.” Nicole grinned before taking the bag of ice from Waverly’s hand. “It’s alright. Just wasn’t expecting it is all.” 

Both women decided to ignore the commotion coming from the tree as Waverly laid herself on the couch with her head in Nicole’s lap. Small hands drawing odd patterns on her thighs as Waverly seemed to relax. 

It was a little ticklish but calming. 

“ _Voila_!”  Wynonna cheered. “While you two chaotic lovers were busy I strung up the multicolored lights. Since they’re prettier.” 

Expecting Waverly to make some sort of fuss Nicole tensed her whole body. Only to be pleasantly surprised when Waverly shrugged. “You’re right. Looks great. Good job Wynonna.” 

Not that her girlfriend was OCD or controlling in the slightest it was just that when Waverly had her mind set to something she usually did everything possible to get her way. It was something they occasionally had fought about. The fact that Waverly needed to understand not  _everything_ had to be her way and other people’s ideas were good too. 

“Thanks baby girl.” Wynonna smiled. “Now what about that spiked egg nog you promised?” 

Feeling the sigh coming from Waverly she couldn’t help but chuckle at the audacity of Wynonna. A little saddened when she felt the woman start to get up. 

“ _Fine_.”  Waverly sighed. “I’ll be making spiked egg nog and spicy apple cider for Nicole since she can’t drink with the morphine.” 

With Waverly in the kitchen slamming cabinets and the refrigerator door Wynonna plopped down next to her on the couch. “Want to know what I got Waverly for Christmas?” 

With her brain floating somewhere in the universe Nicole nodded. “Sure.” 

She probably wouldn’t remember by tomorrow anyway. 

The huge grin Wynonna sported made Nicole excited and it wasn’t even a gift for her. 

“Okay. Okay. You’re going to love this.” Wynonna whispered with glee. “Ever since she was knee high she has not shut up about wanting to bungee jump. So I got her a ticket to bungee jump!” 

The excitement in Wynonnas voice was contagious. “Holy shit. She’s going to love that. I knew you weren’t as useless as you looked Earp. That’s awesome Wynonna. Great gift.” 

“Not as good as yours though.” Wynonna said as she lightly elbowed her in the ribs. 

A rather loud and frustrated sigh came from the kitchen before Waverly stomped into the living room. “Nonna!! I asked you to pick up the things for the egg nog two day ago. Where are they?”

_Uh oh._

Shrugging Wynonna laughed. “I didn’t think you were serious. I don’t know the vegan replacements for them! Just run out and grab them. No big deal.”

The look on Waverly’s face indicated that it was in fact a very big deal. 

The stare down between the sisters was a little scary before Waverly threw her hands in the air. “Jesus Wynonna.  **Fine**! ”

“Baby. Do you want to come out and grab your medicine in case you need it?” Waverly asked sweetly. 

With a hushed scoff Wynonna seemed offended. “Don’t know why she’s always so nice to you.” 

Leaning in Nicole chuckled. “Well for one I pick up items she asks me for and most importantly I give her the best orgasms she’s ever had in her life.” 

It didn’t take her by surprise that Wynonna shoved her away with a gag. “Too much information Nicole. Way to ruin my appetite.” 

Slowly getting up from the couch Nicole waited until Waverly had gathered all of her things before opening the door for her. As she opened the drivers side door for Waverly Nicole gave her a kiss as she settled in. 

“You want me to come with?” Nicole asked. 

Waverly grabbed her by the chin with a smile. “I’ll be fine. You need to rest anyway. Don’t forget your medicine.” 

Grateful that she didn’t have to go Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. Normally she would love nothing more than running errands with her girlfriend but Waverly was right, she needed to relax a bit. “Okay baby. Be quick alright?” 

With a final kiss Nicole shut the door to the truck causing her medicine bottle to roll away from her. As she walked around the back of the truck to retrieve it she was not expecting Waverly to put the truck in reverse and slowly back out. 

It felt like slow motion and too fast all at once. 

With her body feeling like liquid there was not much she could do as she watched the truck hit her and send her flying backwards. 

At least she wasn’t run over by the tires.  _She had that going for her._

As she watched the ground below her come closer Nicole was happy to not be airborne for much longer but also scared of the landing. As she landed heavily on her right knee Nicole thanked her lucky stars that she didn’t hear a gruesome crunch or feel a tear. If anything it felt more like road rash. 

She wouldn’t be able to accurately assess the damage until she got back into the house though. She was however super sad that her onesie had torn around her knee. Because ya know...priorities and all. 

Hearing the slam of her truck door and Waverly screaming brought her back to reality as the smaller woman started apologizing before she had even made it to her. 

“Nicole?! Nicole! Oh my god! I didn’t see you! Are you okay? Shit. Of course you’re not okay I just hit you with a car. Your own truck none the less.” Waverly rambled. “How many fingers am I holding up?” 

Nicole chuckled. “That might be helpful if you were actually holding up any fingers babe.” 

Then Waverly started to cry. Like full on ugly cry. “Hey. No baby I’m fine. It’s just a bit of road rash. My onesie got the shitty end of the stick though.”

Sniffling and hiccuping Waverly wiped furiously at her eyes. “I can’t believe I ran you over.” 

The door to the homestead slammed shut. “I can!” 

With a groan Nicole flipped Wynonna off. “Not helping!!”

“Baby you didn’t  _exactly_ run me over. Just hit me with the truck. I was only airborne for a few seconds. Promise.” Nicole teased. 

It earned a small chuckle out of Waverly which is all she really wanted. “Not funny Nicole. That could have been bad. Really  _really_ bad.” 

With a nod Nicole stood up. “It could have been disastrous but it wasn’t okay? I’m fine. Just need to wash my knee and put some antibacterial on it. Alright?” 

Waverly flung herself into Nicole’s arms clutching tightly. “I could have lost you. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

Even though her back was aching and her knee stung like hell Nicole allowed Waverly to grip her as tight as she wanted to. She knew if the situations were reversed she would be feeling the exact same way. “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” 

“So...about that eggnog...” Wynonna chimed in. 

It took all her strength to hold Waverly back from storming at her sister in that moment but Nicole held steady. “I’m going to murder her. How can I go to the store right now???”

Tipping Waverly’s chin up Nicole kissed her softly. “Baby. Go. I’m fine. Besides it would be a waste if after almost getting run over you didn’t even go and get things you almost killed me over.” 

“Not funny Nicole.” Waverly huffed. “Are you sure? Like super sure?” 

“Very. Promise.” Nicole said seriously. “I promise if anything feels off I’ll call and we can go to the Emergency Room.” 

Although she could tell Waverly was not happy in the slightest to be leaving Nicole watched her drive away minutes later. Slowly she hobbled towards the homestead door as Wynonna made no move to help in the slightest. 

After cleaning herself up Nicole can sense that maybe it’s not just road rash on her knee. It’s a bit swollen and looks like it’s at an odd angle. 

_Fuck_.

“ Yeah that looks dislocated.”

Letting out a mildly embarassing screech Nicole turns to see Wynonna leaned up against the bathroom doorframe. “Haven’t you heard of announcing yourself? Jesus Wynonna.” 

Waiting for the older Earp to stop laughing Nicole takes another look at her knee. It was probably absolutely more than just road rash. 

“Sorry.” Wynonna laughed. “I didn’t think I’d spook you.” 

Trying to stand was painful so with pleading eyes and a “please” Nicole finds herself situated on the couch with her leg elevated. After sending a quick text to Waverly about it Nicole decides to call Shae. 

Within half an hour Shae arrives looking way too amused for her likings. “Just. Please look at my knee. I don’t need any guff and I’m very sorry to keep pulling you away from your girlfriend.” 

“I should start charging for house calls.” Shae teases. “Cute onesie by the way.” 

After feeling like her kneecap was being torn from her leg Nicole is all too relieved when Shae finishes. “It’s dislocated.” 

“Fucking knew it.” Wynonna cheers as she hold her hand out for a high five that no one gives her. 

With a sigh Nicole texts Waverly. “Okay. What do we do?”

“You don’t do anything. I’ll just manipulate it back into place. It’s going to hurt but I can give you a little more morphine if you’d like.” Shae answers. “You’ll just have to elevate it and ice it afterwards for the next couple of days.” 

Groaning Nicole nodded as she sent yet another text to Waverly. “Can you both help me unzip the onesie? I am not looking forward to another shot in the ass.” 

Shae chuckles before composing herself. “I can give it to you in your thigh if that’s better?” 

Looking incredulously at her friend for a moment Nicole shakes her head. “Thigh please.” 

“I’ll take one to the thigh too.” Wynonna chimes in. “Or ass. I’m not picky.” 

“We know.” Shae deadpans before smiling. 

Fifteen minutes later after the morphine has kicked in  hard Shae grabs ahold of Nicole’s leg to start to manipulate the knee back in place. 

“Okay. I’m going to flex your knee first to relax your quad Nicole.” Shae states. 

Nicole nods even though she had no idea if Shae is even speaking English at this point. She’s flying pretty high in the sky at this point. 

“Now I’m going to lift and push your kneecap and extend your leg. Easy!” Shae says and Nicole can feel the relief as soon as her kneecap goes back into place. 

“Amazing.” Nicole slurs. “So good. It’s grand.” 

Shae pats her on the leg before laughing. “Please for all that is holy don’t get hurt anymore today. But as always if you need me I’m one call away.” 

Shae makes a quick exit and it takes all of Nicole’s energy just to keep her eyes open. Everything looks so hazy though. Like someone poured oil over her eyes. Which would make no sense. Right? 

“I need...a nap.” She yawned before promptly passing the fuck out. 

🛻🪨🛻🪨🛻🪨🛻

It had been four hours since she had come back to the homestead and Nicole had not woken up yet. She felt awful leaving Nicole after hitting her with the truck and knowing that she had dislocated Nicole’s knee made her feel like complete and utter shit. 

She was quite possibly the worst girlfriend to have ever existed. 

But at least Wynonna had her stupid fucking eggnog. 

No. 

That wasn’t fair. Wynonna wasn’t the one who had done anything. She especially wasn’t doing anything to help with the eggnog. 

Sighing Waverly dropped her head to the kitchen counter. Trying to decide whether or not to wake Nicole up or just let her sleep. 

She had Christmas Eve plans she had wanted to start as a tradition tonight. Would it be selfish of her to wake Nicole up so they could continue or would that be something Nicole would want her to do? 

Lifting her head to stir the apple cider in the pot Waverly doesn’t have too long to mull over her own questions. 

“Baby girl? Your girlfriend’s awake.” Wynonna called out. 

Immediately dropping the spoon she races out of the kitchen and slides onto the hardwood flooring of the living room with a smile. “Baby!” 

Nicole looks confused as she sits on the couch with half open eyes. “Wha’ happen?”

“Well...Waverly ran you over with your truck.” Wynonna teased. “Then Shae came over and gave you a shot of morphine and put your knee back in place since it was dislocated. When Waverly ran you over. With your truck.” 

Sending a death glare to her sister Waverly walks over and crouches in front of Nicole. “How you feeling?” 

“Good. Good I think. I’m not in any pain. Something smells delicious though.” Nicole said with a smile. 

Excitedly Waverly squealed. “Yay! I’m so glad baby! That’s the apple cider! I even scraped out the insides of apples so we can drink them out of an apple. With cinnamon sticks!” 

Hearing Nicole chuckle was music to her ears. She’d been worried sick about her over the past two days and to be quite honest she was terrified about tomorrow. 

“Can you bring me one?” Nicole asked. “Also a bag of ice? Shae said I need to ice my knee.” 

Running her finger underneath Nicole’s jaw Waverly winks. “Anything for you baby.” 

After bringing her brave baby a nice apple cider in a apple along with an ice pack Waverly didn’t know what to do. So she just decided to kind of... _hover_. 

A filthy moan coming from Nicole and Waverly had to squeeze her thighs together. Now was  not  the time to be thinking those kind of thoughts. “Jesus baby. This is so fucking good.” 

“Yeah?” Waverly asked bashfully. “I kinda wanted to start a Christmas Eve tradition of sorts. If you’re up for it?”

Nicole took another sip of her cider. “Course babe. What’s the plan?”

Excitement coursing through her veins Waverly runs up the stairs and into her old room grabbing bags in both of her arms before racing back down the stairs to two confused looking women. 

“Okay so.” She started. “I got us all matching pajamas.”

“No way in hell!” Wynonna barked out.

“You will or you won’t get any of my world famous egg nog.” Waverly hissed back. 

The look of contemplation on Wynonna’s face was comical. “Continue.”

“Matching PJ’s, painting Christmas canvases if Nicole is up for that of course, watching Elf and eating junk food!” Waverly finished with a wide grin. “I’ve got cookies and popcorn, candy and cake.” 

“Okay.” Wynonna replied with a bored face. 

Nicole however stood up and walked slowly towards her. “I, as always, am all in baby.” 

If it was possible Waverly would have melted instead she lightly kissed the underside of Nicole’s chin. 

She held her breath as Nicole found her claddagh ring necklace playing with it between two fingers as she had started to do more often lately. Waverly loved that necklace for many reasons and anytime Nicole played with it it always seemed to make her hold her breath. 

“You wearing this necklace makes me extremely happy.” Nicole mumbled. “It looks beautiful on you.” 

Blushing Waverly shook her head. “I’m a  _very lucky_ woman.” 

Throat clearing behind them Waverly shifts her eyes to her rude sister. “Can I help you?” 

“I can’t paint for shit.” Wynonna supplies. 

With a clap of her hands Waverly digs into her bag. “They’re paint by numbers. It comes with the paint and brushes and instructions. Maybe next year we will be good enough to freehand it!” 

Once changed and their little paint by numbers were passed out they had decided it would be more comfortable for Nicole if they painted in the living room. Even though she wanted to be sitting next to Nicole they figured Nicole being in the recliner would be the best to elevate her leg. 

“I have a snowy cabin with Christmas trees.” Wynonna complained. 

Nicole laughed. “Santa’s legs sticking out of a chimney for me!” 

It wasn’t that she had saved the best for herself but Waverly was super excited that she got to paint a puppy with a Christmas bow around it. 

Spread out in front of them way an assortment of cookies and candy. Happily Waverly grabbed a cookie and began munching as she put all of her paints and paintbrushes in a orderly fashion. The canvases were more than likely children aged but either way she was excited. 

“Can we pop some music on? It’s creepy silent in here and I don’t want to hear Nicole chew.” Wynonna joked. “Throw some Christmas music on baby girl.” 

Happily!

After hooking her phone to the Bluetooth surround system Waverly quickly set up her favorite Christmas playlist before she started to focus intently on her painting. 

Time seemed to pass quick as they painted. It was nice. Her two favorite people with her celebrating around her favorite holiday. A small  **thunk** from something falling onto the floor barely catching Waverly’s attention. 

“Shit. Hey Waves baby can you hand me my paint?” Nicole asked.

Without thinking she scooped it up and tossed it carelessly at Nicole. Until she heard Nicole cough and choke anyway. 

“You hit her right in the throat you little psycho.” Wynonna gasped as she jumped up from her place on the couch. “You okay Haught?”

Waverly stayed glued to her seat as the realization hit her. She should have been more careful. She should have stopped for a split second and thought. Finally once the shock wore off she scrambled off the couch towards Nicole who at least was giving them the thumbs up as she continued to cough. 

“S’ok. Just hit the cartilage on my throat pretty hard.” Nicole wheezed with a smile. “No actual harm done.” 

After clearing her throat a few more times Nicole smiled. “See? Good as new.” 

Even though she didn’t actually harm Nicole as bad as she had with the other injuries it still didn’t make her feel any better. Could it have happened to anyone? Sure. Did it? Nope!

After everything she had put Nicole through yesterday and today this seemed like pennies to dollars. Nicole took it like a champ as she always did. 

So Waverly did what made sense. She burst into tears and ran upstairs. Slamming her old bedroom door before punching and kicking it like the mature adult she was. In blind anger and embarrassment Waverly grabbed a old cheerleading trophy from atop her old dresser and threw it on the ground with all her might as she let out a frustrated scream watching as it shattered into a million pieces.

Within seconds her door burst open and she was tackled onto her old twin mattress by her sister. She bucked and kicked and screamed and Wynonna held her down. Wynonna held her down in a bear hug while repeatedly saying “I know baby girl. I know.” 

Finally after what felt like hours she felt tuckered out. Tired beyond reason. So instead she hugged her sister back and cried. Every emotion she had felt yesterday and today seemed to hit hard all at once. All of it wracking her brain and her body as she let herself feel.  _Actually_ feel it. 

She wasn’t one hundred percent sure why this holiday was hitting her this hard. They had been going through this for a year now. Maybe that was it entirely. A whole fudging year of hurting, sometimes seriously, the person you love on accident. 

Finally the tears stop coming and her body stops shaking. “I am a mess.” 

Wynonna hugs her even tighter. “Yeah you really are.”

There was no malice in her sisters voice if anything it sounded like she tried to turn it around into a joke. 

“You know your girlfriend is downstairs worried her ass off about you. I had to almost handcuff her to the recliner to make sure she didn’t come up here and check on you.” Wynonna said. 

Feeling tears well in her eyes she turns her head to look into those piercing blue eyes of her sisters. “She’s too good for me.” 

“She thinks you’re too good for her too you know.” Wynonna supplies. “I think you’re both idiots.” 

She couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “I suppose.” 

“Wanna go down and watch the movie now?” Wynonna asks. 

With a nod Waverly started to get up only to be stopped by Wynonna before they could leave the room. “You’re the best of us baby girl. Don’t forget it.” 

Fake it til you make it. 

🖌🎄🖌🎄🖌🎄

She could tell Waverly had been crying when the sisters came back downstairs half an hour ago. She had wanted to chase after her girlfriend but with her knee and the fact that Wynonna had basically threatened her she allowed Wynonna to handle it. 

Her heart felt crushed though. She would rather take another dislocated knee or breaking her leg than Waverly to feel the pain she was feeling for causing said things. 

So all she could do was cuddle Waverly and pepper her with kisses as they cuddled up together while watching Elf. Nicole knew that Waverly’s biggest love language was physical touch followed by words of affirmation. So she made sure to have a hand on Waverly at all times. Either stroking her thigh or playing with her hair, giving small kisses to her cheeks and temples. 

Whispered “ _I loves you’s_ ” and “ _I’m so lucky to be with you_ ”  were said enough through the movie to not disturb it yet drive home how much her girlfriend meant to her. 

Which was everything. Waverly was everything to her. “I hope you have an amazing Christmas tomorrow Waves.” 

Waverly kissed her palm before looking deeply into her eyes. “I know I will because I’ll be with you. I just hope  you  don’t get hurt to awfully tomorrow.” 

“Scars heal and bones can be fixed baby.” Nicole whispered. “I just wish it wasn’t so hard on you mentally and emotionally.” 

Wynonna huffed before throwing a handful of popcorn towards them. “Hey. Trying to watch a movie here.” 

With a smile Nicole rolled her eyes. She knew Wynonna was happy that Waverly had seemed to calm down. “Shut it Earp!” 

Finally the movie ended and Nicole had to gently wake Waverly up with a nudge. “Baby. You wanna spend the night here or go back home.” 

“Home.” Waverly yawned. “I want to wake up Christmas morning in our house.” 

That sounded heavenly. Secretly and maybe selfishly she had hoped that that’s what Waverly would have said. She felt bad though that the brunette would have to drive after just being woken up. 

“Alright baby. Goodnight Wynonna! Until tomorrow!” Nicole yawned. 

Thankfully they didn’t live to far and by the time they had made it home it was nearing midnight. 

What neither of them had thought about was the fact that their bedroom was upstairs. “Sleepover in the living room?” 

A sparkle seemed to ignite in Waverlys eyes as soon as Nicole mentioned a sleepover. “Can you drag the mattress down here by yourself?”

Waverly smirked as she pointed to her flexed biceps. “Of course I can.” 

With little to do but wait as Waverly brought down their mattress Nicole decided to light the fire in the fireplace. A little bit of romance and a little bit of warmth. Just what Waverly would love. 

The noises coming from upstairs were mildly concerning but Nicole figured there wasn’t much damage to be done besides maybe a few broken picture frames. 

“This is..” Waverly panted. “A lot harder than I anticipated.” 

With the mattress at the bottom of the stairs Nicole makes her way over to help drag it to the middle of the living room. Waverly putting the sheets and blankets on the mattress like a expert. 

She felt beyond exhausted though as she delicately got into bed. Making sure to put a few pillows underneath her knee before waiting for Waverly to cuddle into her. 

“Hey baby?” Waverly whispered as she crawled into the bed. 

“Hmmm?” 

“Merry Christmas my love.” Waverly sighed before pressing a soft kiss to her neck. “Our first Christmas waking up together.” 

With a smile Nicole nosed Waverly’s cheek until she could press a tender kiss to her lips. “I promise there will be plenty more to come.” 

“Now get some rest or Santa won’t come and you’ll be sad about receiving no gifts this year.” Nicole chuckled. 

“I already have the best gift.” Waverly said softly. “You.”

Even though it was cheesy it still made Nicole’s heart skip a beat. “Charmer.” 

A few moments of silence stayed between them before Waverly nuzzled her head in Nicole’s neck. “I love you baby and I’m so grateful for you. I can’t wait to wake up with you in the morning.”

“Goodnight Waves. I love you too.” 

Listening for Waverly’s breathing to even out Nicole couldn’t help but feel complete. A year ago today she never would have guessed she’d be in this situation. She had hoped but never found herself nearly that lucky. 

“I love you Waverly Earp.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!!!


	3. Presents and Surprise Donkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole was a early riser by nature. However when she heard someone pounding on her front door at six in the morning she was beyond pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted before midnight in the USA so I’m counting this as a win...
> 
> Once again...
> 
> Thank you to Rick, Beth, Goose, Natasha, Indigo, Boots and Abby for saving my dumbass.

Nicole was a early riser by nature. However when she heard someone pounding on her front door at six in the morning she was beyond pissed.

She was in pain and she wanted to sleep in and wake up naturally for Christmas. Not to be rudely awakened by god knows who on Christmas fucking morning. 

“Mmmph. Who is it?” Waverly mumbled against her neck. 

She hadn’t the slightest idea but hoped they would go away so she could sleep an extra two or three hours. “Dont know. Maybe they’ll go away.” 

The yawn from Waverly tickled her neck as she mumbled. “Me too.” 

They in fact did not go away. The knocking got louder and harder as time went on.

Finally at her wits end Nicole pulled herself away from the warmth of her bed and Waverly’s arms as she flung the front door open.

“You’ve got to be  _fucking_ kidding me.” She snapped. 

Standing on her deck was Mary, Joseph, baby Jesus, and three fucking wisemen just staring back at her with smiles so wide it hurt Nicole’s mouth. 

**_HeeeeeHawwww_ **

And a god damn donkey. 

“Hi! We are here to tell the story of Jesus Christ!” Mary said in a way too chipper of a voice. “He’s the reason for the season!” 

Wanting nothing more than to tell these people to get the fuck off her property Nicole tries to get them to leave on their own. “Look you’re barking up the wrong tree. I’m a lesbian.” 

Joseph decided to speak up. “No judgment here friend. Love thy neighbor!” 

“Baby? What’s going on?” Waverly sleepily called from inside the house. 

Before she had a chance to answer Waverly had made her way to the front door with her jaw dropped. “Oh my word. A donkey!!” 

_Jesus Christ._

“ We were just telling your  friend  here that we would like to put on a little show for you. Give the real story of Christmas.” Mary repeated herself in a even more annoying voice.

Waverly stiffened beside her. “She’s not my  _friend_ this amazingly beautiful woman is , loyal, and  really  great in bed. Also my girlfriend.” 

The smiles on everyone’s faces was as fake as a Jersey Shore cast members tan. It was ridiculous. 

“God loves all his children.” 

Waverly leaned into Nicole’s side up on to tippy toes. “I just really want to pet the donkey and then we can ask them to leave.” 

Of course her girlfriend wanted to pet the donkey. “Alright baby. Then we are going back to bed. It is way to early for this.”

With a squeal Waverly jumped off the deck and slowly made her way over to the three wisemen with her hand held out for the donkey to sniff. The donkey seemed to not care at all as Waverly cooed and stroked his head. 

“He loves me!” Waverly gushed as she continued to love on the animal. “Nic come pet this precious baby.”

She wasn’t  _scared_ necessarily of the donkey but she was not  _not_ scared of it either. However she would follow Waverly to the ends of the Earth so slowly Nicole walked down the steps and carefully made her way over towards the donkey. 

“Nice donkey. Good donkey.” Nicole calmly said. Ignoring the eye roll from Waverly as she got closer. 

As she got behind the donkey with one hand extended that was  _definitely_ not shaking to pet the back of it Nicole seemed a little at ease. Until Waverly sneezed.

Which resulted in scaring the hell out of the donkey. Of course actions have consequences and the donkey decided to kick its back feet  right at  the closest thing to it. 

Which happened to be Nicole’s ribs. Straight away she could tell her ribs were cracked as she nearly collapsed from the pain. 

“Shoot!! I think I’m mildly allergic to donkeys!” Waverly whined. “Baby I’m so sorry.” 

Hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath Nicole just groaned. At least this was a sure fire way to get these strangers off her property. 

“Sorry guys. You’ll have to go. She’s hurt and I need to take care of her. Merry Christmas though!” Waverly rushed out as she helped usher Nicole slowly into the house. 

Gently getting into bed Nicole can feel the throbbing like a dull knife stabbing her. “Babe do you mind grabbing me my medicine and a ice pack. I think I can still fall back asleep.” 

Before she even finish her sentence Waverly had a cup of water, medicine and a ice pack in her face. “You’re a life saver.” 

“Or was I put here on this earth to make sure you have a untimely demise?” Waverly said in a gloomy tone. 

With a frown Nicole took her medicine before pouting. “Don’t talk like that baby. How were you supposed to know you were allergic to donkeys?” 

She could tell Waverly felt awful by her body language. Hugging her stomach and staring at the floor. “Come back to bed with me. Please. I need my little koala bear to fall asleep.” 

The koala bear comment at least got Waverly to grin which was the point. In a moments time Waverly had crawled into bed and opened her arms for Nicole to cuddle into her. Probably the safest bet. 

“Okay now...when we wake up for real ill make you breakfast and coffee and we can open presents!” Waverly said with a happy clap of her hands. 

“I can not wait.” Nicole yawned. “How wild was it that a fucking live action nativity scene just showed up at our house?” 

Laughing Waverly could barely even talk between snorting. “So fucking weird. Like...that’s so random.”

“You got that right sweet cheeks.” Nicole laughed. “Alright baby let’s sleep. We’ve got a  longggg  day ahead of us.”

Kissing Waverly’s collarbone Nicole can’t wait to actually start their Christmas Day. Just a few hours from now and not being woken by loud and annoying knocks to her front door. 

“Love you Nicole!” Waverly yawned.

Cuddling a bit closer Nicole smiles against Waverly’s chest. “I love you too Waves.” 

🎅🏻🎄🎅🏻🎄🎅🏻🎄🎅🏻🎄

Leisurely creeping out of bed to not disturb her sleeping beauty it takes everything in her to not kiss Nicole awake. She had promised breakfast and coffee though so with a pout Waverly shuffled her way into the kitchen to start. 

Vegan French toast with strawberry compote and her trusty vegan bacon would make for an excellent Christmas morning breakfast. Maybe she’d fry up some seasoned potatoes as well. 

Normally while cooking she liked to dance around and sing as she cooked but the sheer thought of waking Nicole right now pulled at her heart strings. So instead she popped in her air pods and queued up her Mariah Carey album as she quietly gathered her pots and pans. 

With her pan heated for the bacon Waverly starts on her compote. Practically drooling at the delicious aroma. Not to pat herself on the back too much but Waverly knew she could cook. Plus she was a amazing multitasker. 

Fifteen minutes later and all that was left was waiting for the potatoes to soften and making the coffee so Waverly decided to dance in the kitchen. There was nothing else she could do really. It would be her Christmas workout. 

Moonwalking across the kitchen tile with the pan of hot potatoes and a spatula she can’t help but be proud of her breakfast. It was one of Nicole’s favorites and all she ever wanted to do was make Nicole happy. 

But of course the universe likes to fuck with her so when two arms wrapped around her waist Waverly yelled and her god damn fight or flight kicked in. Resulting in her smacking the person holding her extremely hard on the top of their head with her  _very heavy_ spatula.

The loud  **thunk** brought her back down to earth as well as those very familiar arms releasing her waist. Turning swiftly she see’s a look of shock and a small smile on Nicole’s face.

“Merry Christmas to you too baby.” Nicole chuckled as she rubbed the top of her head. “Expected a kiss not so much a beating.” 

Waverly poked her girlfriend in the chest. “Well maybe you shouldn’t spook up on people.” 

Backing away Nicole held her hands up in surrender. “You’re right. My bad pretty lady.” 

“Sit at the table and your breakfast will be served in a minute.” Waverly demanded. “Let me just make your plate and coffee.” 

Finally settling Nicole’s plate in front of her Waverly turns around to grab Nicole’s coffee. Carefully walking the cup to set in front of Nicole’s plate. Until the handle broke in her hand and the steaming cup of coffee spilled directly onto Nicole’s shoulder. 

She could literally see the steam coming off of that beautiful pale shoulder that was rapidly turning redder than a ripe tomato. “Jesus Christ. How does that even happen?! I’ve used this mug hundreds of time and  now  it decides to break?”

Nicole was quick to jump out of her chair. “Hey all I need is a little bit of aloe vera. Nothing to get upset about baby. Promise.” 

As Nicole guided her to her own chair Waverly sat in awe as Nicole whistled as she grabbed another coffee cup before pouring herself a cup. “Let’s feast so we can open presents! I am so hype!”

Narrowing her eyes Waverly quirked her eyebrow. “You didn’t go overboard did you?” 

A noncommittal shrug and a grin from Nicole with a smirk and Waverly’s groaning. “I don’t need material things love. I just need you.” 

As she watched with wide eyes as Nicole began to scarf her food down Waverly rolled her eyes. 

“You’ve got me already.” Nicole said between bites. “I like to buy you things since you never buy yourself anything.” 

She was pretty sure that Nicole had finished her food in record time and she felt like she had to inhale her food in order to satisfy the inner child of Nicole who seemed to be bouncing in her seat in excitement to open Christmas presents. 

Before her fork had even settled on her plate Nicole was up and grabbing them to toss in the sink. “Let’s brush our teeth and take a shower and then it’s present time!” 

Deciding for the sake of Nicole’s health they showered separately. The fact that Nicole was sitting right in front of the tree with the largest grin made Waverly giggle with glee. Nicole had a childlike wonder to her and Waverly swore she fell a bit more in love with her every second. 

“Nic. Sit on the couch and I’ll pass out the presents. You need to elevate your knee and rest your back.” 

With a groan Nicole reluctantly got up and threw herself on the couch with a pout. “I wanted to be Santa Claus.”

“Maybe next year.” Waverly hummed as she squatted next to the tree and started grabbing presents. 

Once the presents were passed out between the two of them along with their very full stockings Waverly can tell by the look in Nicole’s eyes that she would prefer Waverly to open a gift first. 

“Do you have a preference of which I open first or shall I pick at random.” Waverly teased. 

A slim present is thrusted into her hands quickly. “This one first!”

Taking her sweet time to playfully annoy Nicole for as long as she could Waverly bursts out laughing as she unwraps the gift. “Really Nicole?? I mean... _seriously_?!”

Sitting in her lap was a framed picture of her mid fall at the climbing gym when she had first seen Nicole. “How?! How’d you even get this?” 

As she laughed Nicole could barely form a coherent sentence. “I have cameras in the gym baby. I got the idea about a month ago and decided to go with it. The moment you literally fell for me.” 

A small kiss was rewarded for the creativity. “You’re annoying.”

As she observed Nicole tearing into a present Waverly felt a little anxious at how the wrapping paper was just _flying_ everywhere.  “A tent?! Does this mean you’ll finally go camping with me babe??”

Hesitantly nodding Waverly smiled. “As long as you protect me from bears!” 

A few presents later and Waverly gasps. “Oh Nicole. This is too much. This is one of the rarest Latin manuscripts known to man.” 

Even as she said it she hugged the almost pristine present to her chest. There was no way in hell she was going to  _not cherish_ it. 

With a wink Nicole whispered. “I know people who know people.” 

Staring at wonderment at her ever thoughtful girlfriend Waverly just feels speechless. “I can not wait to nerd out about this later.” 

Nicole just laughs. “Alright which should I open next?” 

Pointing towards a slender box Waverly nods when Nicole picks it up. Once again watching the chaotic mess of paper flying everywhere. 

“The newest Apple Watch?” Nicole gushed as she rushed to program it. “This is great. Do you know how many things this thing can do?” 

“Yeah.” Waverly says. “I had to listen to a salesperson drone on for about an hour. Seems like something you’d be able to use hiking and working and stuff.” 

A box is thrust in her face unexpectedly as Nicole holds it out with a wide smile. “Open this one next.” 

With excitement Waverly tore through the paper before hitting the brown box. “A MacBook Pro? Baby? That’s way too much.” 

With a shrug Nicole shook her head. “Your old laptop is a dinosaur Waves. This will be so much better for your research and school work.”

“Nicole...”

With a wave of her hand Nicole stopped her from speaking. “Think of it like a investment. When you become rich from all your research or become famous for your big brain then I can be your sugar baby.” 

“You’re so stupid and I love you so much.” Waverly chuckled. “This is amazing baby really. Thank you.”

Picking up her phone Waverly opens her email before forwarding one to Nicole. 

Rubbing her hands together Nicole looks between the presents left in her stack. “Which one next?” 

“Well....” Waverly starts. “None of those actually. Check your email.”

Watching curious and confused brown eyes Waverly holds her breath as Nicole opens her phone. “Airplane tickets to San Francisco?” 

Nodding fervently Waverly squeaks. “I know it’s not Australia or anywhere awesome like that but Yosemite is on your bucket list to rock climb right?” 

She wasn’t expecting Nicole to jump up with a shout. “This is better than Australia baby. I’ve been wanting to climb at Yosemite for like a decade!” 

“Yay!” Waverly squeals. “I hoped it wasn’t lame.” 

“I love it. Thank Waves.”

Half an hour later Waverly isn’t sure that she can see an inch of flooring that isn’t covered in wrapping paper. There was only one present left and it just happened to be addressed to her. 

Shiftly slightly on the couch to grab the box and sit it in her lap she notices how light it feels. Curious as to what could actually be in it. 

It seemed to be taped extremely odd too. “Did you use a whole roll of tape on this?” 

“It was really light. I just wanted to make sure it didn’t fall out of the box or something.” Nicole shrugged. “You need a knife?”

Shooting a glare at her girlfriend Waverly shook her head. “The last thing I need is a sharp object around you Nicole.” 

With her dull nails not making a dent in the tape she resorts to tugging the top of the box which still didn’t seem to budge at all. 

Using all her strength she finally popped the lid off the box as her arms flung backwards and her fist collided with soft skin and hard bone. A surprised grunt escaping from the woman beside her.

“This is a joke right?” Waverly pouted as she turned towards Nicole who was now holding her face in her hands. 

“Did I just hit you in the eye...” Waverly whined as she looked inside the box. “Over a skimpy lingerie set?” 

Nicole just groaned as she nodded. “I figured my eyes would pop when I saw you in that. Not that you’d pop my eye when  _you_ saw it.” 

Groaning herself Waverly collapsed against the couch. She loved Christmas but absolutely hated the holidays now. 

Fuck the Holiday Curse.

“Well...are you ready to go to the Homestead?” 

🧗♀️🧗♀️🧗♀️🧗♀️🧗♀️🧗♀️🧗♀️🧗♀️

Arriving at the homestead with an armful of gifts Nicole was happy when Curtis offered to grab the rest from the truck for her. 

“Jesus. What happened to your eye?!” Wynonna asked. “I thought you only had one black eye from the snow ball yesterday.”

Turning towards the loud voice in the room Nicole swears she can see Gus grimace before shaking her head and walking into the kitchen.

“Waverly didn’t like her gifts.” 

“Asshole.” Waverly yelled upon entering the room. “She’s lying. I hit her on accident trying to open a present.” 

Wynonna whistled slowly. “You need to work on your reaction time Haught.” 

“I’ll get faster one day.” Nicole sighed.

“Had there been a live action nativity scene thing around here?” Waverly asked. “Like actors?”

Collapsing into the recliner Nicole elevates her leg as Waverly recalls their hectic morning and gushing over her presents. “So no real live donkey been around?”

Wynonna shakes her head. “Are you sure this wasn’t a shared fever dream or something?” 

Lifting her Christmas sweater to show off the bruise on her ribs from the donkey kick Nicole laughs. “She’s dead serious. You’re lucky you didn’t get waken up so early.” 

“I knew it.” Wynonna whined. “I knew I should have given you my gift last night.” 

Wynonna ran up the stairs before Nicole or Waverly could even question here. Returning seconds later with a box wrapped like a child had been blindfolded and given dull scissors. 

Catching the box as it hurled at her face Nicole chuckled as Waverly yelled at her sister not to throw things at her. 

“Now this was just a gag gift but also serious if that makes sense.” Wynonna laughed. “Come on bro open it already.” 

Ripping through the wrapping paper and tearing into the box Nicole pops open the lid and peeks in before she shuts it and bursts into laughter.

Full on belly laughing until her already aching muscles ached ever more. It was worth it though.

“Jesus Wynonna.” Nicole laughed. “This is amazing.”

Hearing a huff of impatience to her left Nicole tries to calm her laughter down. 

“What is it?!” Waverly exclaimed. “Was it a bug?”

Flipping the top open again Nicole pulls out a adult sized bubble suit. Looking like the Zoltan costume from ‘Dude Where’s My Car’.

“Oh my god.” Waverly grumbled. “You’re such an ass Wynonna.” 

“I love it!” Nicole laughed. “It would have helped with that donkey kick and you can’t deny that babe.” 

It was true. Even if Waverly couldn’t help her sneeze which scared the donkey which ended up kicking her in the ribs, the bubble suit would have helped. Maybe. Eh, probably not but...

Either way it was funny as shit. 

“Whatever.” Waverly mumbled. 

With her most charming smile, dimples deep, she turns to Waverly. “Aww baby it’s okay. It’s all in good fun.” 

A grumble from Curtis interrupted the moment as Wynonna and Waverly scrambled to help the older man with the gifts. 

She could hear Gus mumbling and shaking her head at the stubbornness of her husband as she walked into the living room with a smile on her face. “Waverly, Nicole, no need for going into debt to show people you love em’ with gifts.”

With her mouth kept shut Nicole grinned as she watched Waverly stomp her foot in protest to her Aunts words. “Gus don’t be a Scrooge.”

The comment earned a huff and a shove from the older lady as she passed by her youngest niece. 

Somehow it was decided that Wynonna would be the one handing out the gifts as Waverly squeezed herself between her Uncle and Aunt on the couch. Wynonna hummed happily as she handed out the gifts before chucking a shoe box sized box at her. 

“This is for you  _and_ Waverly to open together. At the end.” Wynonna said seriously. 

While she loved receiving Nicole absolutely loved giving. In more ways than one. She sat back happily as her little family opened their gifts with happiness and surprise. 

Curtis loved his new hybrid tomato seeds along with a gift card and I IOU for Nicole to help him build a green house on his land. She thought she saw a tear cross his aged face but she couldn’t be sure. 

Gus of course slapped Waverly playfully in the arm when she opened her package of expensive custom knives she had been talking about for the last month or so. She full on cried when she opened a canvas of a candid picture Nicole had taken of Gus and Curtis dancing in their kitchen. Grumbling about lack of privacy or something along those lines. 

Waverly jumped out of spot and jumped in her sisters arms when she opened the bungee jumping tickets. Burying her face in her sisters neck whispering her thanks. 

Opening her gifts Nicole smiled at the new climbing gear and hiking equipment. The new hydration pack was welcomed as her old one just ripped. 

All that was left was the shoebox Wynonna had carelessly tossed at her. “Waves baby. You mind coming to me to open it?”

With that mesmerizing smile Waverly agreed and carefully climbed in her lap as she took the shoebox from Nicole. 

“Go head.” Nicole whispered. 

Opening the box Waverly gasps before shoving the shoebox on the floor. “Wynonna. What the  _actual_ fuck. ”

More than intrigued Nicole holds onto Waverly as she scoops the box off of the floor to get a peek. 

She can’t help but notice Wynonna’s cackling as it echoed in the house. 

Two dolls. 

One red and one brunette.

Made of hair....

“ _Wynonna_ ?” Nicole stammered. “Is this...is this our actual hair?” 

“Yeah!! You both should clean out your hairbrushes a lot more. And lock your doors.” Wynonna shrugged. 

“We do lock our doors you just have no sense of privacy WYNONNA.” Waverly snapped as she looked into the box with disgust.

Intrigued Nicoe picks up the red haired doll. It was soft and hard at the same time. And kinda creepy. “What are these?” 

Snapping to attention Wynonna smiled. “They’re like voodoo dolls. I took them to the blacksmith way out in town. Well I took the hair anyway. She made the dolls. She said she casted magic over them to prevent Waverly from hurting you.”

It was sweet. Still creepy but sweet. 

“That’s terrifying but very kind Wynonna.” Waverly finally said as she picked up her own doll. 

Gus grumbled about Wynonna shouldn’t be breaking into peoples houses and Curtis looked half asleep. 

“So if I threw my doll in the fireplace right now...would I burn alive?” Nicole questioned. 

With pursed lips Wynonna shrugged. “I don’t know actually. I did all the hard work I figured Waverly could look it up and figure it out.” 

That sounded about right. Predictable even. 

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect Wynonna. Thank you.” Nicole chuckled. “I’m going to put mine on my nightstand.” 

“Well I’m going to go check on dinner. With Curtis snoring it should be about that time.” Gus groaned as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

Trying to adjust herself with Waverly on her lap she can feel the throbbing in knee start back up. “Can you grab me an ice pack?” 

Carefully Waverly extracted herself from Nicole’s lap with a smile and a quick kiss to her cheek. “Sure thing sweetie pie.” 

The gag from Wynonna was expected as Waverly skipped off into the kitchen. 

Toying with the red hair doll Nicole frowns. “You really snuck in our bathroom and cleaned out our hairbrushes?”

“I’ve lived with Waverly long enough to know that she  never  cleans hers out. Gotta say I was a little disappointed that you didn’t either.” Wynonna said with a smirk. 

That was a bad habit and one she clearly needed to change. 

“These are actually really neat Wynonna. Thank you.” 

“We got frozen peas or frozen strawberries.” Waverly yells from the kitchen. 

“Peas would work better.” Nicole replies easily. 

As Waverly comes waltzing back into the living area Nicole can see what’s about to happen before it happens. 

Waverly trips over the empty shoebox and falls forward tipping over the recliner she is sitting in. 

She tries. She really does. Grasping at air and Jesus as the recliner crashes on its side. Thankfully her face doesn’t meet the hardwood floor as her bruised ribs take most of the brute of the force.

Wynonna for her part actually looks concerned when she opens her eyes to find Wynonna laying on the ground beside her. “Fuck. You alright?”

With a groan Nicole shuffles to her feet and collapses on the couch with Wynonna’s help. Her pride almost as bruised as her ribs. 

“Oh baby.” Waverly breathes out beside her with the frozen peas in her hand. “I am so sorry.” 

Two pills shoved in her mouth and forced water down her throat and Nicole realizes she hasn’t opened her eyes since collapsing on the couch. 

Her muscles and ribs and knee just ache so much. Slowly fluttering her eyes open she’s faced with hypnotizing hazel eyes. “Hi.”

Waverly chuckles with a slight hiccup. “Just rest baby. Take a nap until dinner. I’ll wake you up for it.” 

Her head aches. Her knee throbs. Every part of her body feels like her nerves were set on fire. Instead of arguing she nods. 

“Okay baby. Nappy nap.” 

That medicine hit her faster than normal. 

“Love you you little chaotic beautiful mess.” 

She feels soft nimble fingers caress her cheeks as she closes her eyes. She’ll feel better when she wakes up. 

She has to. 

💇♀️💆♀️💇♀️💆♀️💇♀️💆♀️💇♀️💆♀️

The sun has set and dinner had been ready. Nicole looked so peaceful though sleeping. Body at rest and hopefully not feeling any pain. 

She contemplated not waking the redhead up and letting her sleep through dinner but she knew how important a family holiday dinner meant to her. 

So gently she shook Nicole’s shoulders. Unsure of where she could actually touch the woman without causing more pain. 

“Nicole. Sweetie. Dinner is done.” She whispered as Nicole grumbled in her sleep. 

“ **Hey sleeping beauty!! Wake up! Some of us are hungry!”** Wynonna yelled from the dining room. 

Nicole jolted up before grimacing as she held onto her ribs. 

_Fucking donkey._

“Be easy Nicole.” She whispered. 

With a slow nod Nicole smiled before sitting up gently. Standing with a slight stumble as Waverly helps steady her. 

“I’m good. Aces baby.” Nicole slightly slurred. “I am starving.” 

“You need to eat and sober up and maybe get into the bubble suit.” 

Depositing Nicole safely into the dining room chair Waverly breathes a sigh of relief of not injuring Nicole in the twenty feet from the couch to the table before plopping herself down on the opposite side of the table. 

She had requested there be no lit candles and no extremely sharp knives be present at the table. The safer the better! 

It was thankfully a rather dull but delicious dinner. Nicole sobering up the more she ate and actually making coherent sentences. 

Curtis and Nicole talking about when to build the greenhouse. If they might have to hire someone to help or whether they would be able to do it themselves. 

She decided toallow herself to enjoy one glass of red wine. Just one. It would relax her tense muscles. She  needed  that glass of wine. Everyone else seemed to be in a conversation so instead of wanting to interrupt them Waverly reached across the table to grab that beautiful bottle of wine.

She watched it slip right out of her small fingers as the beautiful red wine flowed from the bottle of the neck and sprayed across the table. She could hear the waterfall like noise as the wine spilled ball over Nicole. 

Soaking her.

Completely. 

“ _Jesus Christ_ .” 

“Party foul!!”

“Awwww my Christmas sweater.” 

At least...

**At least** it wasn’t a injury. Potentially ruined clothes she could deal with. It was fine. Dinner was done and dessert was an hour away. Changing clothes was not the worst thing in the entire world. 

Thankfully Waverly had packed them a overnight bag just in case they decided to spend the night. 

“Nicole. Bathroom now. Get naked and hand me your clothes. I’ll throw them in the washing machine really quickly.”Waverly groaned as she watched Gus and Wynonna wipe at the spilled wine while giving each other curious looks.

She followed Nicole into the bathroom before safely having to leave the gorgeous half naked woman to sprint to the laundry room. 

Although she felt it was useless Waverly scrubbed at the wine stain on Nicole’s sweater for a solid seven minutes before deciding to send her hopes and thoughts out into the universe and throwing the damn thing in the washing machine. 

Hearing someone pounding on the back door which was odd as everyone who should be at the Homestead had arrived hours ago Waverly waited for someone to open the door. 

Waiting a solid thirty seconds Waverly breathed out a loud exasperated sigh before putting the detergent into the washing machine and making her way to the door. Secretly she hoped it was the weird live action nativity people again. For two reasons really. One being she really wanted to pet the donkey again and for two she would pay anything to see Wynonnas brash reaction to them. 

With a swift movement she opens the door and yelps softly. “Granny? Pappy? Come in!”

The two older Haughts barely had a chance to step over the threshold before she launched herself at them. The three way bear hug was a little awkward but Waverly didn’t care. “Are you guys here to surprise Nicole?!”

Releasing them quickly and taking a step back she can see the huge grins on both of their faces. “Sure lassie.”

A little confused but beyond thrilled for Nicole that her grandparents decided to surprise her for Christmas she puts her index finger to her lips to signal them to be quiet as they make their way through the house and into the living room. 

Where she is stopped dead in her tracks. There are tea light candles lit throughout the otherwise dim room and Gus, Curtis and Wynonna are standing by the couch. “What’s going on?”

She isn’t left to wonder very long before Nicole steps into the living room with a look of terror, happiness and nerves written all over her face. Dressed in silly Christmas pajamas and looking cuter than she had ever seen. 

“Baby?” Waverly breathes out. “Your grandparents are here.” 

A nervous chuckle from her girlfriend has Waverly smiling. 

“I know baby.” Nicole’s voice shook as she answered. 

Taking a few steps closer to her Waverly can see that even Nicoles hands are shaking slightly. 

The room is deadly silent besides the deafening sound of her own heartbeat. “Nicole?”

They are within two feet of each other now and Waverly doesn’t know whether she might pass out or throw up. 

Slowly Nicole drops to one knee. Hopefully her good one. 

_Definitely might pass out._

“Waverly Earp. One year ago today you sent me to the Emergency Room for the first time with a broken nose.” 

Blushing at the memory of  _why_ Nicole had a broken nose Waverly softly shakes her head. 

“Even sitting in the waiting room with a bloody washcloth under my nose I knew then that there was no one on earth I’d rather spend my life with.” Nicole said with a trembling voice. “We had way too much fun laughing and talking while we waited that everyone else probably thought we were crazy.” 

She could feel tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as Nicole took a moment to smile fondly at her own speech. 

It wasn’t until Nicole tenderly took her left hand in hers did she start to sob from pure joy.

Nicole’s thumb gently caressing her hand did not do her any favors as she continued to cry happy tears. 

“I would spend a lifetime happily sitting in Emergency Rooms or getting my casted leg set on fire if that meant I could call you my wife.” Nicole said. “I don’t care that for the rest of my life you’ll be chaotic and clumsy and I’ll have to spend every holiday in some sort of pain as long as every day you’ll be able to call me your wife.” 

Tearing her eyes away from Nicole’s Waverly seeks out Wynonna who was crying which was actually way out of character. Wynonna nodded and gave her a shaky thumbs up. 

“Waverly Earp. Will you please do me the greatest honor of being your wife? 

The sound of Nicole’s calming voice brought her eyes back to shiny mocha ones as she watched Nicole pull a black box from her pocket.

“Will you marry me?” 

Yes! _Yes_!! **YES**!!!

“Are you sure? That’s a lot of injuries you’re setting yourself up for Nicole.” Came out instead. 

Laughter broke out within the room and Waverly herself started to giggle. 

“Baby you are worth  everything. I am one hundred percent certain.” Nicole chuckled. 

Shaking her head frantically while whispering “ _yes_ ”  over and over Waverly holds her breath as Nicole goes to slip the ring over her finger. 

As soon as the ring hit her knuckle she felt a sharp jolt that nearly knocked her off her feet. Looking into Nicole’s eyes she knows the redhead felt it too. Deciding to ignore it for the moment she helps Nicole to her feet before jumping into strong arms with her legs wrapping around Nicole and kisses her senseless. Nicole didn’t stumble or trip instead Nicole steadied them like it was easy. 

It felt like they were the only two in the room which is maybe why the kiss got a little dirtier than initially intended. 

With five people clearing their throat Waverly remembers that they are in fact not  alone.  Without thinking she sloppily jumps off of Nicole and lands gracefully on her feet. 

Turning quickly to make sure that Nicole wasn’t about to fall and crack her head open she’s a little shocked to see that Nicole wasn’t tripping or on the floor already. 

_Odd_. 

Not wanting to be too far away from her girl- fiancé  Waverly snuggles into Nicole as she subtly wipes her eyes and face on her shirt. 

_What? It wasn’t gross or anything. They were getting MARRIED!_

Feeling like she was being  a little  selfish Waverly released her hold on Nicole so she could greet her grandparents as she ran over to Wynonna, Gus and Curtis. 

“Let’s see the bling baby girl!” Wynonna laughed. 

Like any newly engaged woman would Waverlyshook her fingers in her family’s face before realizing she herself had not even gotten a good look at it. As she brought her ring finger up to her face the beauty of her ring nearly takes her breath away. 

White gold band and a gorgeous, huge, princess cut diamond. Nicole did good.  Really good. 

“You know I’m a little shocked you didn’t crack Haught’s head when you jumped up on her when you did.” Wynonna laughed. “Also I’ve known about this for a month now and let me tell you it has been torture keeping this from you.”

The first comment Wynonna made had her feeling the same way. She was surprised she didn’t injure Nicole doing that. 

That shock she felt when Nicole put the ring on her finger was odd. 

_It couldn’t be? Could it?_

Walking quickly to the Christmas tree Waverly pick up the heaviest ornament before turning around. 

“Nicole?”

She barely allows Nicole to acknowledge her or turn towards her before she chucks the ornament at her  _fiancé’s_ face and just like Dottie from ‘A League of Their Own’ Nicole basically snatches it out of the air.

_Holy shit._

Even the look on Nicole’s face was one of shock and surprise. 

“Can I see you in the kitchen really quickly?” Waverly says.

Once alone they just stare at each other for a moment. “Did you feel that shock when you put the ring on me?”

With a nod Nicole smiles. 

“I think we did it. I think we freaking broke the holiday curse!” Waverly yelled before grabbing ahold of Nicole’s collar pulling her into a bruising kiss. “We did it and you are so getting laid tonight.” 

🍷💍🍷💍🍷💍🍷💍

It had been an hour since she had proposed to Waverly and Nicole still felt adrenaline running through her veins. She felt like she couldn’t sit still no matter how badly her muscles ached. 

Her granny and Pappy had pulled out a bottle of whiskey which thrilled Wynonna and Curtis to no end. Gus declined and decided to stick to the rest of her red wine that was left over from the spill. 

Nicole groaned at not being able to partake as Waverly had reminded her not to mix alcohol with her medication. Her smart beautiful  _fiancé_. 

So instead she had drank a glass of sparkling cider and grabbed Waverly by the hands as they awkwardly slow danced around the living room. Her thumb catching the ring on Waverly’s finger. 

“Do you like it?” She whispered.

Sparkling hazel eyes caught hers before flirting down towards the ring. “It’s gorgeous. I couldn’t have picked a better ring myself.” 

Her toes weren’t being stepped on and her nose wasn’t being hit. Yes her body still ached from the earlier injuries but ever since she put that ring on Waverly’s finger and felt  _something_ it was as if the atmosphere and air had shifted. 

“What was your plan if I hadn’t of spilled the wine on you?” Waverly suddenly asked as she fired her head up. 

With a chuckle Nicole pulled Waverly into her tighter. “Wynonna was going to spill something on you actually. Preferably somethin in your hair to give us more time.”

A click of her tongue and Waverly laughed. “Smart. I’m really happy your grandparents were here.” 

“Me too.” Nicole sighed. “It was actually pretty lucky you answered the door. Great timing.” 

The tension grew between them as they  stared  at each other before snorting snapped and Waverly pulled her towards the stairs. She knew what was coming and if she had any say in it it would be Waverly. Multiple times. 

Guess it was time to truly test if the  holiday curse  was broken or not. 

Grandparents and Aunt and Uncle in the house be damned. Thin walls were not favorable but there was a TV downstairs so they could get over it. 

They ran up the stairs and Waverly slammed the door before Nicole could really even take a breath. 

“Naked. Now.” Waverly growled. 

Who was she to argue with that?

♨️♨️♨️♨️♨️

Collapsing on the bed with a satisfied groan Nicole watched as Waverly crawled from underneath the sheet with a smug grin. “Now those  _screams_ are the kind I could get used to on holidays from now on.” 

Grabbing Waverly by the chin and pulling her into a passionate kiss Nicole sighed before resting her forehead against Waverly’s. 

“God you’re so good at that.” She sighed. “I really fucking love holidays.”

Waverly laughed as she hopped out of bed and began dressing. “I am really going to love fucking you on the holidays.” 

**Fiancé** Waverly was a lot more confident then _girlfriend_ Waverly. 

“ **Hey!! Are you two done yet?? We can only turn the TV up so loud**.”  A very annoyed sounding Wynonna yelled.

Leaping out of bed Nicole quickly dressed before walking hand in hand out of the room and down the stairs with her forever by her side. 

“This is a totally different outcome than last year. No bloody nose and no rushing to the Emergency Room.” Wynonna laughed. 

Nicole felt a little awkward as she passed everyone in the living room. Waverly however looked smug and quite pleased with herself. 

“The holiday curse is broken!” Waverly announced to the room. “Screams of pleasure are much easier on the ears than screams of pain. Sorry for what you had to hear but something needed to be tested.” 

Wynonna held a hand out for a high five and Waverly excitedly slapped her hand against her sisters as Nicole just watched. 

“I love you Waverly.” 

Waverly smiled. “I love you too Nicole. I cannot wait to marry you.” 

A year of ups and down and plenty of emergency room visits and it came down to today. To a question that had changed their lives. 

The Holiday Curse was over...

Hopefully there was no such thing as a Maledicted Marriage Ceremony...

⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride. Thank you for sticking with me on this hilarious and annoying ride! 
> 
> @Shawnado5 on Twitter if you’d like to tell me how much of an ass I am for torturing WayHaught. I deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Eve is set to be posted tomorrow! @Shawnado5 on Twitter if you feel like telling me I’m a bad person because of how I so often injure Nicole.


End file.
